Cherish
by PaigeySama
Summary: The sequel to "Dirty Little Secret"
1. Fight

You spoiled, spoiled brats. XD Here's the **SEQUEL **to **Dirty Little Secret**

If you haven't read that, do it before reading this or nothing will make sense. :3

**dedications: (oh gee... this will take a while) **

**For chapter 18: ILuvHikaruAndKaoru (So do I), MatterOfTrust, purple-ducks, RockerGirl0709, HeadstrongNozomi.**

**For chapter 17: ToraOkami101, go-play-in-traffic, oliveblack, .-x (Holocaust?) Potpourrii, EvilMonkeyGenius, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, LithiumTiger19, LaneRender, ashley the twisted, EdoLover, Jewel Flower, Haya Cho, NaRuSaSuFaN22, purple-ducks, Tootsieroll90, Kao-tan, MatterOfTrust, HeadstrongNozomi**

**For chapter 16: Shaezy-bazey, go-play-in-traffic, woodnymph01, Aurora IceTree, oLIVEgREENcRAYON, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Kao-tan, Lane Render, Tootsieroll90, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, .hitachiin, Master Hut, EdoLover, MatterOfTrust (yes it is totally sexy) SuikaChan555, ashley the twisted, RockerGirl0709, Jewel Flower, purple-ducks, LithiumTiger19, Haya Cho, EmoEccentrica, HeadstrongNozomi**

I just realized how HeadstrongNozomi is always the first to comment XD (The order of reviews are backwards)

And a big thank you to my 260th reviewer for DLS: **SUIKACHAN555!!!**

Thank you darlink. ^^ if you would like a one shot then simply message me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter one:

The day was a beautiful day. But then again, every day when I wake up with Kaoru laying besides me was a beautiful day. I love him so much. I can't believe I let my stupid stubborn tactics get in the way of that.

I kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Kaoru. Wake up." I whispered. Today, he was excited. His first day back to the school. He had to be in a wheelchair for a while but he didn't mind. His absences didn't count since they were informed about his hospital time. They're glad he's getting better and he's prepared to do the best he can.

I felt bad. My hair was growing back much faster than his. He had some hair. It was slowly growing but I had a bit more.

His eyes opened and I saw that smile. I kissed him.

Me and Kaoru don't share a room still but I did sleep in his room most of the time so I guess it counted as sharing.

Tamaki walked into the room with a grin. Of course Kaoru told him about his first day back. Tamaki was probably more excited then Kaoru was. It didn't matter though.

"Kaoru. My sweet maiden. How are you darling?" Tamaki asked and Kaoru slowly sat up with my help and smiled at Tamaki who hugged him lightly.

"You're looking great." Tamaki gave Kaoru an Eskimo kiss and I got off the bed and pulled on my uniform. Me and Tamaki helped Kaoru put on his. He smiled at us both and we helped him to the wheelchair.

"First day back." I reminded him with a grin. He nodded, equally as excited.

Tamaki was proud at some of the weight that he gained. Kaoru was now nearing 90 lbs. Yes that is an accomplishment.

"I'm so thrilled to go back to school." Kaoru admitted. I guess sitting at home all day wasn't really what Kaoru wanted.

We reached the door and there stood Kyoya holding a smirk.

"Took you guys long enough." He said smoothly and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Kyoya." Kaoru said sweetly and Kyoya looked down at him and smiled.

"Hello Kaoru." He said and we all got into the limo.

Kaoru was looking out of the window excitedly. I didn't quite understand what was so exciting about school but I remember, it was Kaoru. And if Kaoru was interested by going to school then who am I to tell him otherwise.

We finally arrived and we all got out of the car. Kyoya and Tamaki helped Kaoru into his wheelchair while I grabbed all of the bags from the limo and we started to walk into school.

A good portion of the girls in the school walked up to Kaoru and babied him. It was quite funny. I was wearing the hat I wore when we played the "Which one's Hikaru" game and mindlessly rubbing Kaoru's shoulder as I watched his fan girls fawn over him and say how sorry they were and how cute he was and a bunch of other shit that I already knew.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get to class. It's been a while." Kaoru said sweetly and they blushed and nodded.

"Will you be at the host club Kaoru?" They asked excitedly.

"..." Kaoru turned to me and I smiled.

"Of course he will be." I told them and Kaoru grinned at me. He wanted to be in school so I was going to give him the full extent of going to school. Which involves the host club.

Hopefully we wont run into Haruhi. I don't know what the hell she'll do but I don't want to know either.

As we were walking down the hall... Well as I was wheeling Kaoru down the hall, he looked like a 3 year old on Christmas morning. He was so cute.

But there were a few people that were whispering and laughing and that got me mad. Cancer wasn't something to laugh about. Good thing Tamaki was behind me a few feet.

I turned to him and Kaoru seemed confused and I walked over to Tamaki.

"Bring him to class." I said with my bangs covering my eyes. He looked confused.

"Why?" He asked and I started to shake.

"Just do it. And do it quick." I said and he nodded and quickly wheeled the very lost Kaoru into homeroom. I walked over to the boys and glared.

"What's so funny?" I asked darkly.

"Nothing." On guy snorted and I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Listen you prick, don't you _dare_ laugh at my brother." I snapped and he raised his eyebrow.

"What will you do if I don't?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. Such a typical question.

I punched him in the face and his two friends were on me. I was punching and kicking. I hit them but they also got me too. I remember biting someone and pulling someone else's hair and my eyes were stinging. I was so angry I was about to cry. This wasn't good.

"What's going on?" Honey asked sweetly and everyone stopped.

"Nothing shrimp. Get lost." The _leader_ of the group said and Honey's eyebrow raised slightly and he slowly put Usa-chan down and walked over and looked up at them as they held me against the wall. I smirked at him.

"There's nothing to see here Honey. Honest." I said and he pursed his lips slightly and swallowed his saliva.

"What started this?" He asked and tilted his head to the side. I knew how to make Honey snap.

"Did you know that today Kaoru is back in school?" I asked and he looked a bit perplexed as to why I would change the topic so drastically but slowly nodded anyway. "They were laughing at him."

His eyes widened as he looked up at them. His fists clenched and he looked down.

"Kao-chan just got out of the hospital, and you're making fun of him?" He asked softly.

"Kid, it's no big de--" Honey punched him in the face so hard he flew back about 20 feet.

"Nobody makes fun of Kao-chan." He said dangerously then looked at the two other guys who quickly let go of me and ran off.

"Thank you Honey." I said and knelt by him and he shook his head.

"They shouldn't have talked mean about Kao-chan like that. He didn't do anything to them." Honey said and picked up Usa-chan.

"I know. They're jerks." I agreed and Honey nodded.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori paused when he looked at me. His look asked me why I was beat up.

"Nothing Mori. Really." I urged and he looked at Honey.

"People were being mean to Kao-chan so Hika-chan tried to stop it." Honey explained and Mori's look hardened.

"You should get to class now Hika-chan." Honey said while looking down. I nodded and Honey and Mori left and I walked to class after a short break to the bathroom to fix my appearance.

I walked into the room and sat next to Kaoru. He looked at me and examined my face. His eyes widened slightly and the bell rang. Since the teacher really didn't start until the second bell she sat there and took attendance quietly.

"What happened Hikaru?" He asked, pretty shocked and I smiled softly.

"Nothing to worry about Kaoru." I assured and grabbed his hand. He shouldn't worry over nothing. It wasn't healthy.

~** **~

The host club was pretty easy today. We had a bunch of girls around us. For one of the first times we sat at the couch instead of the chairs. Kaoru's legs were taking up most of the couch but he was leaning on my side as I wrapped my arm around him and placed my arm on the rest on the couch.

Most of their questions revolved around Kaoru's incident which was bound to come up at one point. By the end of the story they were in tears and told them how braved and cool he was.

Tamaki watched from the corner. His eyes were dazed though. I felt bad for taking Kaoru but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Even though I'm sure he wanted to have Kaoru. He wanted me to have him even more and I didn't fully comprehend why.

Kyoya was next to him calculating today's profits while stealing a few gazes at the out of it Tono-Senpai.

Honey seemed to become more attached to Kaoru since what happened this morning. He'd sit by him like a guard dog. It was rather adorable. Right now he was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Mori stood behind the couch and gazed at everyone.

And of course, Haruhi was no longer in the host club. It was exactly how it was before she even showed up... Well not really at all. It was basically.. Completely different.

"It was so sweet of you to shave off your hair Hikaru." One of the girls commented. I looked up confused. I didn't know who said that. I was honestly dazed and completely out of it since I was bored with them obsessing over him. In all honesty I just wanted to kiss him in front of them. Tell them that he's mine and no one could ever have him. Except for me.

But that wouldn't go over well with Tamaki. He's so out of it even now. I wouldn't want to add something else to the list as to why Tono-senpai is a complete spas.

Kaoru seemed pretty content and comfortable laying on me. He should, I'm doing this out of the kindness of my own heart... Actually I'm holding him because I love him and I wanted to have at least SOME physical contact. I loved having him in my arms. It was so soothing.

I couldn't help kissing him on the top of his head subconsciously.

"I love you Kaoru." I said, honestly forgetting anyone else was there.

"I love you too Hikaru." He said softly and the fan girls started squealing and immediately I was taken out of my bliss. I hated when they did that. It really hurt my ears.

~** **~

It was Tono's turn to take Kaoru home. We'd take turns every once in a while. One of us would get his medicine and the other would take him home. Or one of us would get his dinner since he only enjoyed Cream Of Broccoli soup for some reason. Occasionally we'd make him eat something else but he was pretty content with his soup.

"Hello _Hikaru_." It was the same bastard from before. I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to end well but I wasn't going to let them know that.

"I have to go get medication for my brother. So excuse me, I have to go..." I said and they chuckled.

"What is he retarded or something?" One asked and _that_ set me off. He had cancer the assholes! They were _so_ dead.

I knew this wouldn't end well.

* * *

I want this one to have 200

I know, i'm aiming pretty high but *shrugs* IDC! ^-^

Please Review. They make me happy. they make me write more (and type quicker!)

I'm not even kidding. I wasn't really looking forward to writing the sequel right now but I read ALL of my 299 reviews and it pumped me up. :3


	2. Jumped

Today was rather eventful. I broke my charger so my dad called my mom since she was dropping me food off and told her to buy me a new one (a universal one costs $89+tax which came up to like $97.50 or whatever. So I got a lecture for breaking my charger and then when I got the new one NONE of the ports fit onto my laptop! And then Daddy went to work and his girlfriend came home and such and luckily her laptop broke months ago and we have the same type of charger! I was so happy!!! ^_^ (She should be getting a new laptop soon anyway.)

So I was so happy I typed this up. :3 Enjoy!

**Dedications: EmoEccentrica, SuikaChan555, .hitachiin, RockerGirl0709, EdoLover, Plain JaneXo, ashley the twisted, dustyfuzzybunny, Sween Fragrance, purple-ducks, Kao-tan, Karneene, goddess-chan123, HeadstrongNozomi, EvilMonkeyGenius**

**Caution: Lime**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two:

"You guys are dicks, you know that right?" I hissed and they chuckled.

"So I take it you like that kind of thing, do ya, _faggot_." One hissed and I shrugged it off. I don't care if they call me gay. I kind of well… am.

"Even the horniest gayest pedophile would keep his hands off of you you're so despicable." I spat and he punched me. I stumbled back and hit him in the gut which made him clutch his stomach in minor pain. This didn't satisfy me though. I wanted to know that I caused him a great deal of pain. It pissed me off that he wouldn't crawl in a hole and kill himself.

"Boys." He said and the two guys ran up and slammed me to the sidewalk. When my head collided with the gravel, I saw a light. But I was soon knocked out of my daze by a few punches to the stomach and face. I looked up and started swinging at them and blocking their attacks at me but a few good shots and I was bleeding.

The main guy pushed them aside and grabbed my neck and squeezed it tightly. I was gasping for breath and grabbed his arm and pulled it away from my neck and brought it to my mouth and bit down hard on the skin between his thumb and pointer finger. I bit down like I was taking a bite into my dinner steak. I felt the blood rush into my mouth and kept biting. I was kicking my side but I wouldn't let go of the grip until his skin was good and tore up. I've never bit down so hard before in my life. But the assholes deserved it for picking on my little brother. How dare they.

After a few more kicks and punches they left me alone on the cold concrete sidewalk and I spit out all the blood that was in my mouth. I wiped the corners of my lips and stood up. I had several bumps, bruises and cuts but at least they didn't beat the shit out of me. They ran off with that asshole because he said something about needing stitches. I take it that I won the fight. Especially since that was three on one. How fair is that? It wasn't.

I limped to get his medication. The clerk at the store looked at me surprised and asked if I needed help so he helped clean up the blood for the most part and I got a limo to bring me home.

When I got inside I saw Kaoru was playing a computer game with Tamaki. Kyoya was also sitting on the bed but he was doing some sort of mathematics.

I walked over, getting over the complete pain I felt and smiled as I handed him his refilled medication. He looked at me surprised and I shook it off when he asked me what happened.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "I'm completely ok." I assured and tenderly kissed his lips.

"Ew. Public display of affection." Kyoya smirked at us and I flipped him off.

"Suck my big cock." I said and his eyebrow raised and he looked at Kaoru curiously.

"Kaoru, how big would you say he is?" He asked, earning a bright scarlet blush from Kaoru and he turned his head.

"He's pretty big…" He admitted and I smirked at Kyoya.

"Wanna compare sizes?" I offered with a grin and he blinked a few times

"No." He said flatly and Tamaki smiled.

"I bet I'm the biggest." He said with a laugh and Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"Really now? Why say that?" He asked and Tamaki smirked. I've never seen him act like this before.

"Because, Kyoya. I do." He stated and I smirked.

"No. I'm the biggest." I said and everyone but Kaoru were arguing over who's penis was the biggest. Very interesting conversation, I'll tell you.

"Guys. Just go find out. Please I'm getting a headache." Kaoru said and I grinned and pulled out a ruler.

"Okay Kaoru! You measure all of us. You wouldn't lie." I grinned and Kaoru blinked.

"No." He said flatly.

"But why, sweet maiden?" Tamaki asked and Kaoru blushed furiously.

"Because, to measure you guys would have to be hard and I'm not in the mood to see that." Kaoru stated and I smirked.

"Then you measure mine. Tamaki could measure Kyoya's and Kyoya could measure Tamaki's." I offered and he shook his head.

"That would be way to much testosterone in one room thanks." He retorted and I pouted.

"Fine." I caught him in a kiss and he was pretty surprised.

"What are you doing?" He asked after pushing me off. I grinned.

"Aren't you a cutie." I teased and he blushed and turned his head.

"How about we leave the love making to a minimal until we leave." Kyoya said blankly and Tamaki simply nodded slowly. I knew Kaoru didn't want to kiss me with Tamaki there. I respected that so I stopped trying and smirked.

"I'm the biggest." I said and everyone threw a glare at me.

"No. I am. I have a big donkey dick." Kaoru said completely straight faced and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Awww You're so cute!" I laughed and he pouted.

"I do." He insisted and I was going to say something but the presence of Kyoya and Tamaki made me stop. After all, I did know how big Kaoru was.

~** **~

"Really Hikaru. What happened?" Kaoru asked as we laid in bed. I shut off the light.

"Really Kaoru. Don't worry. I just picked a fight is all." I laughed. "I won. These are my victory bruises."

"I don't want you getting hurt." His voice was soft and my facial structure dropped and I smiled again and caught his lips in a kiss.

I kissed down his neck and started to suck on his collar bone. I had him moaning in no time.

"It's been a while, eh Kaoru?" I breathed into his ear and he shivered and nodded.

"To long I'd say." He whispered and I grinned widely and started pulling off his clothes. I was happy to see slowly but surly his body was getting the nutrition it needed. His ribs and hip bones were slowly becoming less and less noticeable.

"Then let me make it up to you." I cooed and stuck my tongue out on his flesh and licked down his chest. Then coming back up to bite lightly on his tender pink nipples.

"Mmm..." He moaned and I smirked at him and continued going that pace and pulled his underwear off and let my fingers wander to everywhere but the place he wanted it the most.

"I love you." I said lightly and he nodded.

"I love you too." He answered and I pulled him into my mouth and let my tongue swirl around the head which made him hiss in pleasure.

He looked so cute in that position. I just wanted to take him. But I knew I should wait until he's ready to do something like that. He just got out of the hospital and I was not going to put to much strain on him. So if we were going to do things like this then it would be completely and only for the pleasure of Kaoru... Until he's better of course. Then I could probably get away with fucking his brains out.

But for the time being, he tasted so good in my mouth. His pre-come was oozing out of his slit. And he was sweating from the pleasure and it made me smirk rather triumphantly.

"Please Hikaru..." His breaths were short.

"Please what?" I asked, taking him out of my mouth.

"Please, I want to release so badly." He whimpered and I couldn't help it.

I started to deep throat him. His legs were resting over my shoulders and his hands were grasping the sheets as my fingers played with his sac and my other hand stroked him at the same fast pace as my mouth sucked him.

"Hikaru..." He moaned and that made me go faster.

The bliss came to an end when his heels pushed into my back and he came in my mouth.

I swallowed and took his slowly wilting erection out of my mouth and kissed right below his navel.

"That good?" I asked cutely and he was panting.

"Kiss me." He demanded and I grinned and nodded my head and crawled up to him and kissed him hard on his tender lips. He tasted so delicious that I had to slide my tongue in his mouth to get the full flavor.

I found myself grinding against him. I probably shouldn't. I knew that Kaoru couldn't help me with it. He moaned into the kiss and I felt him buck his hips and press his new erection on mine.

I pulled my pants off and pulled out my length and started to grind my hips against his again.

"Ohhhh.. Hikaru." I grabbed both of our members and started to stroke them together.

I got a bit greedy when I was nearing my orgasm. I went faster, Kaoru didn't mind though. I guess he was feeling hotter too. I loved the feeling of his cock against mine. I smiled and let out a soft moan.

Kaoru never let me touch him so much in one night. He must feel bad because I got my ass beat. Hah, maybe I should get beat up more often.

Finally we spilled all over our chests. I pressed my forehead to Kaoru's and started laughing softly. I don't exactly know why.

"What's so funny?" He asked while panting.

"Nothing. I don't know why I'm laughing." I continued and he raised his eyebrow.

"Interesting." He noted and I guess it was contagious because pretty soon we were both laughing. My head was resting at the crook of his neck and I was just laughing hysterically. Tears came to my eyes and I looked up at Kaoru who was also laughing.

I stopped and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you." I said with a grin and before he could answer me I jumped up and walked to the bathroom to get something to clean us up.

~** **~

"I can't believe it." Kaoru sighed as he hugged my waist.

"Can't believe what Kaoru?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"I can't believe I'm FINALLY able to go to school and it was a Friday." He sighed and I laughed.

"I'm sorry." I held in the few giggles that wanted to escape my throat. I then kissed him.

"Go on. Get to sleep. Maybe I'll bring you somewhere tomorrow." I winked and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Okay. Goodnight." He then turned to the nightstand and text Tamaki. A minute later Tamaki text back and Kaoru smiled and placed the phone back on the night stand and cuddled up to me and we closed our eyes.

I couldn't help but feel the pain I felt with each punch from those guys. My body began to ache. Somehow I knew that this wasn't the last time I was going to see them.

And I hated knowing something like that.

"I'll protect you, I promise." I whispered and kissed the top of Kaoru's head and then closed my eyes and prepared myself for sleep.

* * *

So I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho the abridged series. I love it! I've never seen that show before so it was interesting. I absolutly love Hiei and Kurama. They should make sweet love :3 and record it for me ;D

Anyway, remember my goal is 200 by the time this ends. x3

So please review.


	3. Protector

I don't know how this chapter is so short o.O I thought it was a lot longer. :( sorry.

**Dedications: Jewel Flower, MatterOfTrust, goddess-chan123, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, dustyfuzzybunny, LithiumTiger, SuikaChan555, purple-ducks, ashley the twisted, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, RockerGirl0709, EdoLover, HeadstrongNozomi**

I have som terrible terrible news.

I have to go to my moms and she might not have internet D:

But that means less dillydallying and more writing so when I do come back there will be lotsa chapters for the stories!! I love you guys. :3

**WARNING: Lime, orange, grapefruit, passionfruit WATERMELLON!**

lol half of those aren't even citrus fruits x3

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

It was finally Monday. Kaoru was excited about school again. I thought after he'd get a taste of what he missed he wouldn't want to go so badly but he was excited to go.

"Hello lovelies!" Tamaki skipped into the room with coffee.

"Here my love. Here my other love." He handed us coffee and we looked confused.

"Where's Kyoya?" I asked and he sat down on the bed and crossed his legs.

"Kyoya had an appointment with someone today. I'm not sure why or what it's for though... He didn't tell me." Tamaki shrugged.

"Oh." Kaoru nodded and sipped the coffee. "Thanks for the coffee Tono-senpai."

"Yeah, thank you." I said and he smiled.

"No problem." He sipped on his own.

~** **~

"Hikaru, have you finished your poem?" The teacher asked and I sighed.

"It sucks." I replied and she crossed her arms.

"Well that doesn't mean that you don't have to read it out loud." She replied and I sighed.

"Can you just read it to yourself? I really don't want to read it." I said and she raised her eyebrow angrily.

"I'll skip you, _for now_." She said and went on to Kaoru who kindly told her he didn't have the time to finish and she smiled and told him it was no big deal.

I love Kaoru, I hate how he gets away with everything though.

I glanced down at my poem.

_When a flower blooms it's beautiful_

_The petals are out to see_

_But when the petals fall off_

_It's not that showy, you'd agree_

_But when the petals are shed_

_The true self is seen_

_Of the sweet pollen on the inside_

_And the stems tender green_

I sighed. It's not like I was ashamed for writing a poem for my brother. It just sounds really corny. I didn't want to embarrass him.

When class was over the teacher held me back and stuck out her hand. I sighed, rolled my eyes and handed her the poem.

I was pouting while she read it and she looked at me with stars in her eyes.

"This is so beautiful!" She cried out and I shifted my feet.

"Not really. It could be a lot better..." I mumbled and she swatted her hand.

"Nonsense! I love it." She said and I shrugged.

"Okay. Can I go to my next class?" I asked and she nodded, not taking her eyes off of the poem.

_I guess I'm not getting that back..._

While walking down the hall I saw my _favorite_ group of boys. There were simply standing there leaning against the windows talking.

I didn't want to get in a fight right now. Even the coffee Tono brought still made me awfully tired.

They looked at me and their eyes shimmered.

But then...

"HIKA-CHAN!!" Honey skipped over to me smiling sweetly. Their looks of evilness quickly faded.

"Hello Honey." I smiled at the convenience of his appearance.

Mori soon showed up by my other side.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked and Mori stopped in front of me and grabbed my cheek and looked at me. He was examining my face. He said the bump on my head and good stuff like that.

"You're hurt." He replied and Honey nodded. We were in a different hallway, away from those stupid morons and Mori pulled back and crossed his arms, looking at Honey.

"I don't want you to get hurt Hika-chan." He said sweetly and I smiled.

"Thank you Honey. And thank you Mori. But I really have to get to class." I said and Honey smiled.

"It's O-kay!" He smiled and waved as I walked into my classroom just in time.

I looked back and even though I couldn't see Mori and Honey, I knew that they were protecting me. I smiled.

~** **~

This time, when Tamaki took Kaoru home I was escorted to the pharmacy by Mori. Honey had to do something or whatever. I don't even remember. Something that had to do with his little brother.

"So why are you so insisted on protecting me?" I asked and he turned to me and blinked.

"We're friends." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess we are. Thanks Mori." He nodded simply.

"So now you have GUARDS?" The guys asked and Mori blinked.

"No." He said and shifted his feet. "You have two other guys. He can't either?"

They scowled realizing they were stupid and OBVIOUSLY wrong.

"Now can we please go?" I didn't even wait for them to answer. We started to walk and since I was walking in the front one of them punched me and I fell backwards.

Punching me in the forehead isn't very good. For a second I saw blotches of white.

When I got my vision back completely, all of the guys were running off. I looked at Mori and he had a look that reminded me A LOT of the one Kyoya gives when he first wakes up.

Scary.

"Thanks..." I said a bit embarrassed that I needed to be protected.

"No problem." He said and we continued to the pharmacy.

~** **~

When we got back to the house, Kaoru and Tamaki were surprised that I had Mori with me but didn't ask why. Kaoru just smiled at him and said hello.

We all sat on the bed, Kaoru took his medication and we were so completely bored out of our minds.

"Why can't something interesting happen?" Tamaki groaned and Kyoya walked in.

"Kaoru, are you forgetting you have a doctors appointment today?" He asked and Tamaki and I exchanged horrified glances.

"HOW'D WE FORGET!?!?" We cried out and Kaoru giggled.

"No big deal. I would've reminded you guys." He said and Mori helped him onto the wheelchair.

"Come on." He said cutely and we all got up.

Kyoya had fun pushing Kaoru to the limo. He almost tripped over the wheelchair somehow.

We didn't even ask.

We sat in the car. Kaoru was in-between Kyoya and Mori, Tamaki sat on Kyoya's lap and I sat on Mori's. We decided a while back that being dropped off in a limo caused A LOT of unwanted attention so this was best even though it was painful.

"One of you could've sat in the front." Kaoru giggled and everyone exchanged glances.

"Damn!" Everyone cried out. The car was already in motion so it didn't matter. We were having an awfully fun time even though it was very cramped.

Tamaki and Kaoru were tickling Kyoya who just kind of sat there and I grinned.

"Try behind his neck." I said and they did and Kyoya started laughing and jerked himself forward and hit his head on the seat in front of us.

But it's ok. He was still laughing.

"I'm... going... To kill you!" He laughed and I turned to Mori.

"Not ticklish." He said simply and I poked him a few times. He wasn't ticklish. Very sad moment for us all.

But watching Kyoya laughing hysterically could make anyone's day. Oh god it was so funny. Even Mori cracked the slightest smile. It was great.

"Time to go." I said happily and Kyoya looked up.

"Thank _god_." Kyoya shoved Tamaki off his lap and stumbled out of the car. Very fun sight.

~** **~

"Hikaru.." Kaoru groaned and I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked softly, looking at him through the indigo stained night.

"..." He shifted uncomfortably and I moved the blanket and smirked widely.

"I'll take care of that for you." I straddled his hips and nibbled on his neck. He tasted very good. I licked up to his earlobe as I was grinding against him, causing him to moan. I loved hearing him moan. Even if it meant that my needs had to be put aside. Kaoru's moans were enough for me.

My hand pulled down his pants and I rubbed him for a minute and he hissed in pleasure. He looked so cute. I kissed his lips tenderly.

"I love you." I said softly and he smiled at me.

"I love you too." He said and I pulled down and put his erection in my mouth and gave it long hard sucks which made Kaoru buck his hips.

I wanted to take him so badly but I kept reminding myself, soon I will be.

He shivered as my tongue traveled up his vein making his gasp and clutch the sheets.

"H-Hikaru..." He moaned and I smirked and pushed him deeper in my throat making him cry out as I hummed.

I relaxed my throat and seconds later he finally came. I sucked him dry and pulled back to see his chest moving quickly. I crawled back on top of him

"I love you." I said again and he kissed me deeply.

"I love you more than anything." He said looking into my eyes. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep." I ordered and he cuddled up against me.

* * *

A bunch of LIMES!?

Yes I have a problem. I need to fix it. x3


	4. You're better

somehow I have internet o.O

So merry christmas x3 (again)

**dedications: Princess Pika, uhmeeleeuh, musume no tsuki, HikaruxKaoru-Kitty, goddess-chan123, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, Jewel Flower, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, ImmortalButterfly459, ashley the twisted, RockerGirl0709, SuikaChan555, EmoEccentrica, HeadstrongNozomi, dustyfuzzybunny, purple-ducks, MatterOfTrust**

Thank you guys and sorry for the wait!!! so for that...

**WARNING: LEMON! LIME! ORANGE! SPRITE! SIERRA MIST! MOUNTAIN DEW!!!**

That being said... ;3 enjoy

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Wake up sleepy head." I heard Kaoru's voice say. I opened my eyes confused.

"Huh?" I rubbed my head. "What time is it?"

"It's 7 o'clock. You fell asleep when we got home from school." Kaoru smiled. "Dinner time."

"Oh. Okay." I picked up Kaoru bride style and he giggled and kissed my cheek. He was such a lively person I loved it. I kissed his lips tenderly.

"Kaoru I love you." I whispered and he smiled up at me.

"I know." He gave me a cheesy grin. I would've been mad that he didn't say it back but the shine in his eyes showed me I had nothing to be worried about.

He loved me back. I knew it.

I walked downstairs with him in my arms and placed him down on one of the seats next to me and we began eating.

~** **~

We arrived in the bedroom and I laid him on the bed and he smiled up at me. I laid down next to him and he turned his body so he was facing me. His hand slowly caressed my cheek softly with that tender smile adorning his perfect lips. On his most gorgeous face. With his beautiful eyes. I leaned in and kissed him lightly with a smile.

He kissed back but then when he pulled away there was something different in his eyes. Something I haven't seen to much, but recently I've seen quite often.

_Lust._

I went to do something but he straddled my hips. My eyes widened at his smirk. He leaned down and kissed me.

"You think I'm weak. That I can't move on my own." He whispered in my ear and shivers went down my spine. His tongue poked out of his mouth and licked my earlobe painfully slowly. "But truth is, I could handle you."

"Kaoru..." I said in a dangerous throaty voice. "Don't tempt me."

"Why on EARTH would I tempt you with something you already have?" He asked innocently and kissed my neck and nipped at it. I inhaled sharply. I could feel the blood rush down to my lower region and I really didn't want to hurt Kaoru in his state now.

"Kao--" He pressed his finger to my lips with a very sweet expression.

"Hikaru, all you've done is give, give, give. I want to give in return. Please. Just let me pleasure YOU for once." He begged softly and I gulped slightly and nodded.

"O-okay." I nodded and he smiled and kissed me.

"I promise you won't regret it." He whispered and kissed down my neck and tugged off my shirt.

"Mmm Kaoru." I bit my lip as he kissed my soft skin. His lips were unbearable. Each touch to my skin felt like a glorious burning sensation. I wanted to feel that everywhere.

He finally tugged off my pants and I moaned pretty loudly when he removed my underwear leaving me completely naked and completely under his control. He liked being in control. It made him feel a lot safer considering he wasn't in control of his life for so long.

"I love you Hikaru.. I'll prove it too." He said and kissed down, around my navel.

"Kaoru, you need to prove nothing. I know you love me." I replied and a soft smile came to his lips and he wrapped his arms around my hips and gently kissed my stomach.

"I know. I would just like to show you." He said smiling and I returned the loving gesture.

"Then show me Kaoru." I complied. "Whenever you're ready."

He nodded and put the head to my swollen member to his lips. I grunted at the sudden touch of his icy hands. He had pretty poor circulation.

I let out a hiss when he slowly licked around it, testing the taste of it. As the pre-cum seeped out his teeth bit at it like it was a solid substance, pinching my sensitive skin, making me gasp in pleasure.

"K-kaoru." I felt my erection twitch in Kaoru's fingertips. "Please.. No teasing." I begged and he looked at me innocently.

"I had no idea I was teasing you Hikaru. I just wanted you to feel amazing." Kaoru insisted and I kissed his forehead.

"It's fine Kaoru. Just... Please go back to what you were doing." I said and he nodded.

"Anything for you." He smiled sweetly and licked the slit with short tongue movements. I had to bite my knuckle. It felt so _good_ but I wanted so much more. I knew it was selfish but you try having Kaoru on top of you and not being able to go wild.

"Mmm..." I let my head fall back feeling the warmth of his mouth around my throbbing cock. I had to try to not buck my hips into the warm damp cavern but I managed with help from Kaoru.

I never realized how good Kaoru gives head. Sure I HAVE gotten head before. I think it should be blatantly obvious by WHO but she never knew how to drive me wild. Kaoru did. It seemed like he studied every small cell to see which ones would make me moan. He practically had my eyes watering, begging to be touched more.

The way his teeth grazed the skin right before my head was making me crazy.

"Kaoru..." I couldn't help but slightly thrust into his mouth. He grabbed my hips and slammed them down on the bed as his tongue continued to work his magic. I was gasping for air. "Yes..." I groaned feeling Kaoru's smirk against my cock.

I was absolutely loving this. I didn't know that Kaoru had this in him but I'm glad he does... Wait, he's MY brother. Of course he does.

Deciding that I made Kaoru suffer enough I thought hard about how much I wanted to be inside of him. Having him moan my name at the top of his lungs. With fast hard thrusts.

I shivered picturing this all in my mind. Gripping him. Positioning him. The thought alone was making pre-cum spill out of the slit.

"Nmgg.. Kaoru..." I moaned and like he knew, his tongue began jerking me off at a fast pace. His mouth closed in a bit making it tighter as he pushed me in and out of his mouth. I just pictured that it wasn't his mouth but a VERY different hole.

"Ahh!" I cried and finally came in his mouth.

He happily swallowed and kissed my cheek.

"How was that?" He asked cutely and I pinned him to the bed and kissed him down his neck.

"My turn." I panted and ripped off his clothes. I laid on top of him naked for a while and then his hips slowly started to grind against mine. He was harder than I was at this point. Which was pretty damn amazing.

"Ohhh Hikaru..." His member was rubbing against mine. The friction was mouthwatering. I nearly orgasmed a second time just by thinking about it.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru gasped. "Please..." He was blushing.

"Please what baby?" I whispered and sucked on his jaw as I was grinding against him.

"Have sex with me." He said and I blinked.

"But Kaoru. I don't want to--"

"You're not going to hurt me. Well aside from the regular pain you get from your first time. But I want it to be with you. And I want to have it now." He begged and my heart clenched.

"Kaoru.." My eyes watered a bit.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" He asked sweetly and I got off of him.

"I..." I turned away from him. "I had sex already.. You wouldn't be my first."

"...It was Haruhi, wasn't it?" He asked and I nodded and he roughly grabbed my shoulder and he was no straddling my hips with a _very_ peeved expression. "Then fuck me until her screw is forgotten." He demanded and my eyes went wide.

"K-Kaoru?" I had to admit that line DID cause me to get a lot more excited then I already was.

"Now." He said with dark eyes and I pushed him off of me and loomed over him.

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes." His eyes started to water and he quickly covered his eyes like he was just rubbing them with his fingers.

"Kaoru." I moved his hands. "What's wrong?" I asked even though I pretty much knew what was wrong.

"Fucking Haruhi beat me AGAIN. She beats me at everything. Even you. It's not fair." He said and I pursed my lips slightly and grabbed the lube and coated Kaoru's erection in it. "What are you doing?" Kaoru asked as I prepared myself.

"You're about to do what Haruhi-" I winced at the feeling my fingers gave. "-could never do."

"Hika--" I straddled him and slowly lowered myself onto his length with a hiss. Kaoru moaned quite loudly. Once he was completely in the pain caught up to me and I bit my lip.

"Haruhi could never do this to me Kaoru. I love you. You're the only person that's able to do this. Okay?" I kissed him.

"I love you too Hikaru." Kaoru hugged my neck while a few tears ran down his face. "Thank you." I nodded and slowly started moving and his head fell back and I admired the soft moans coming from his mouth.

I rode him a bit faster and noticed his hips were meeting me halfway. Slowly we got faster. Sure it still hurt for me but it didn't matter. Kaoru felt good. And I was happy that I was the uke, I wouldn't want Kaoru to go through this pain--

"Ohh!" He brushed against a very sensitive spot.

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked slightly afraid.

"Oh my god. Hit that spot again.." I said and his hips thrust upwards as mine met him and his head rubbed that area. This spot could make me go wild. It felt fantastic.

Kaoru began helping more with hitting that spot and since I was moaning he felt a bit more comfortable with showing his pleasure.

He grabbed my cock and started to rub it at a faster pace then what we were going. My body had a mind of its own as I slammed down and bucked my hips into his hand. The room was filled with loud moans. I hope mom and dad weren't home today.

"Kaoru.. I'm gonna--ahhh." He shafted faster and hit that beautiful spot once more and the white creamy liquid was poured down his hand and onto his chest.

I felt my muscles tighten then I felt a warm sensation and Kaoru moaned.

I got off of him and got up to get a towel or something but noticed my body was to racked in pleasure so I was shaking uncontrollably. I fell to my knees and Kaoru giggled and I turned to him and smiled.

"You, my friend, are a natural." I said smiling and crawled to the side of the bed. He met me and I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Hikaru." He said softly with a smile and gave me another kiss.

"Go to bed. It's like... 2 am and we have school tomorrow." I grinned and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Okay mom."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter long lemon as much as I enjoyed writing the chapter long lemon ;D

200 is my goal! remember ^w^ thanks! I already have 50 on chapter 3! that's awesome! ^.^


	5. Beaten

You guys love me unconditionally right?

Right, I know you do.

Mkay well I am currently writing a fanfiction called 'My Hiro' but I haven't put it up yet (obviously) It's a Fruits Basket story, pairing is Kyou and Hiro. (Crack fic. Gotta love em ;3)

But before I waste my time with putting it up I want to make sure I'll actually have readers for it so would anyone care to read it when it's put up? It's Romance/Angst and Hiro's age is 14 and Kyou's is 16. So basically Hiro is in 8th grade and Kyou is in 10th and Hiro is a year younger than Haru.

I KNOW I'm in the process of like 4 stories but this one I have so much inspiration for I wouldn't be surprised if I finished it within a week. (well depends on how lazy I am really)

So please, if you want to help me so this story isn't a back alley abortion, tell me in your review if you'd wanna read XD

_ONTO FURTHER ADUE...._

**Dedications: HikaruxKaoru-Kitty, dustyfuzzybunny SuikaChan555** (I haven't forgotten about your one shot. I'm currently lost for a plot. Sorry it should be up asap!) **Fountain-Pen-Strokes, Princess Pika, Shaezy-bazey, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, MatterOfTrust, go-play-in-traffic, ashley the twisted, RockerGirl0709, purple ducks, HeadstrongNozomi**

**And so the plot finally begins...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Ugh. I'm so tired..." Kaoru yawned as he woke up and Tamaki walked in.

"Morning!" He said happily and handed us coffee.

"Thank you. I needed this." Kaoru said and I was still half asleep cuddling with my pillow.

"Mnngg..." Tamaki placed my coffee on the end table and laughed.

"God, you guys seem exhausted. What did you DO last night?" With that Kaoru and I exchanged glances.

~** **~

"Hikaru... I'm tired." Kaoru whined as we made our way to school. Kyoya sat next to Tamaki, who sat on the other side of Kaoru that I was sitting on.

"Told you." I smiled and he blushed and buried his face in my shoulder cutely.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked with his eyebrow raised and I smiled.

"Nothing. Just me being right." I laughed as Kaoru groaned.

"Yes, we get it. You were right." He rolled his eyes and I kissed his forehead.

"Aw I'm sorry." I grinned and he rolled his eyes again. "If you do that to often your eyes will get stuck like that." I smirked and he looked at me blankly.

"That's the OLDEST lie in the book." He laughed and Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Actually, it happened to an aunt of mine. She was a very sarcastic individual. She needed surgery to get it fixed." He said completely seriously and we looked at him dumbfounded.

"Really?" We asked in unison. Even Tamaki.

"No. What, can't I joke around?" Kyoya said and a smirk tugged at his lips and we all laughed.

"Tamaki is joking! Life as we know it is ending!" Tamaki cried out desperately and Kaoru giggled.

"He's having a mid-life crises." I said and Kyoya blinked.

"I'm 16." He said blankly and I nodded.

"Wow you live pretty long. What is that.. 256 years old?" I asked and Kaoru started laughing hysterically.

"Wow, if it weren't for your impressive math skills I'd make fun of you for getting addition and multiplication confused." Kyoya said and the car stopped.

"Time for school!!!" Tamaki said excitedly and Kaoru and I groaned in unison as we got out of the car.

"KAO-CHAN! HIKA-CHAN! TAMA-CHAN! KYO-CHAN!" Honey exclaimed excitedly as he ran over with a cute smile. Mori followed very slowly and stopped in front of us.

"Hey." I smiled at the two and Kaoru hugged Honey.

"YOU'RE NOT IN A WHEELCHAIR KAO-CHAN!" Honey said happily with sparkles in his eyes.

"That's right!" Kaoru winked. "I proved to Hikaru yesterday that I didn't need one!"

I turned scarlet. If only they knew HOW he proved it to me.

"Really!? That's great!" Honey giggled and Kaoru and I linked fingers and followed everyone into the school.

"KAORU!!" Our fan girls cried and we both turned.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"YOU'RE OUT OF THE WHEELCHAIR!!" They ran over and hugged him and he laughed whole heartedly.

"Yeah. I'm doing much better." He said and I smiled as I leaned against the wall and watched the girls swoon over him. How cute. They think they have a chance with him.

"Kaoru! I made you cookies!"

_Are they peanut butter? His favorite?_

"Kaoru! I made you rice for lunch!"

_Is it spicy rice?_

I walked in the crowd and grabbed his hand and they looked at us and squealed.

I tilted up his chin.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I know you're enjoying the attention but I felt lonely without you." I said softly and they started freaking out with hearts in their eyes.

"Hikaru. I'm so sorry. I promise I will never do it again." He said lightly and I kissed his forehead.

"Well you should be getting to class now." I smiled and waved at all of the girls. "We'll be at the host club today. You should come see us." I said and they nodded vigorously as we walked off hand-in-hand.

We passed the two people that pissed me off the most and my hand squeezed Kaoru's as I glared at them. Assholes. I hate them.

"Something wrong Hikaru?" Kaoru asked sweetly and I shook my head as I smiled at him.

"No. Nothing is wrong." I insisted as we walked into the classroom. Today was going to be an interesting day. I could tell that much just by the morning.

~** **~

"So Kaoru, what made you change your mind about using the wheelchair? Not saying it's a bad thing! It's nice to see you walking around!" One of the girls at the host club asked. Kaoru just gave a soft smile.

"Hikaru helped show me that I didn't need a wheelchair anymore. I could do things on my own. I didn't need anyone babying me anymore. Because I did things fine on my own." He gave me a slight smirk but from their angle it looked like he was giving me an admirable smile so they started to cheer happily.

"How cute!!" They cried and I wrapped my arm around Kaoru and he cuddled against me. I loved having him this close to me. It felt right.

I kissed his forehead and Tamaki walked out of the back room in a knight outfit and he had crowns in his hands.

"THE NEW KING AND QUEEN!" He placed the more girly crown on Kaoru's head which made him pout.

"I'M not the girl." He looked at me with THOSE eyes and I just grinned and switched the crowns.

"There. Now you're the king." I said and grabbed Tamaki and roughly and tugged him so he flipped over the couch (he was behind the couch) and he landed on our laps.

"But Tono-Senpai, you're still the king." I said and Kaoru nodded as he adjusted the crown on his head.

"Oh I know! Tomorrow mother and I will be back to being king and queen!" Tamaki said grinning and ruffled what little hair we had.

Actually our hair was growing back rather nicely. Now we spiked it upwards in mini spikes. It was still rather short though.

The door opened and there stood Mr. Suoh.

"Father?" Tamaki sat upright and tilted his head to the side.

"Tamaki, I'm going to need to talk to you. I apologize for interrupting." He said and Tamaki rushed up and walked out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked and everyone shrugged.

"Someone go eavesdrop." Kaoru said and Kyoya was on his phone.

"Way ahead of you..." He plugged his other ear as he listened inventively to the conversation that was being held on the other line.

Tamaki walked back in a moment later and everyone pretended they were doing something important.

"Sorry everyone." He smiled sheepishly. "Family matters. Club has to close early today." He said and the girls were upset but understood and slowly piled out of the room.

~** Kaoru's POV **~

"Hikaru." A few guys called and I ignored them. I'm NOT Hikaru and I'm just going to the bathroom so whatever.

"Oh so now you're ignoring us." They said and I heard their footsteps walk over to me.

"Um. I'm not Hikaru. I'm Kaoru." I said and they chuckled.

"You think jus cos' yer brother is walking now that you can get away with pretending to be him? Hikaru, wouldn't have thought you'd sunk so low. Now, how about we sink even lower..." They smirked widely and I raised my eyebrow.

Apparently they think I'm Hikaru... That much is obvious but I don't understand what Hikaru did to piss them off so badly. I don't even know what the hell is going on.

"I don't understand." I said slowly. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked and they exchanged glances.

"Don't play dumb Hikaru!" They shouted and I glared.

"For the umpteenth time, I'm not Hikaru! I'm Kaoru!" I shouted and before I knew it I was on the ground getting pounded by them.

One kicked my side the other punched me in the face and I don't even know what the other did. I just felt pain from all over. I could practically _feel_ my bones shatter in my body. It felt so sick. I felt like throwing up but didn't.

Maybe I should have asked someone to go to the bathroom with me. I guess next time that's what I'll do. I should've said yes to Tamaki's offer but I just wanted to pee in peace and I wasn't expecting to get the crud beaten out of me for no apparent reason at all.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Hikaru dashed over and pried them off of me. "GET OFF OF KAORU!"

"Oh so he _wasn't_ lying." They mused and I felt really bad. So this is what was in store for Hikaru. I felt horrible.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru cupped my face and looked up at them. "That's it." He pulled out his cell phone. "Bathroom."

With that he closed it and cleaned me up. They were angry he wasn't paying attention to him and they were about to do something when footsteps were heard.

There stood Honey and Mori.

"What did you do?" Honey hissed and I blacked out.

"Kaoru! KAORU!" Hikaru shook me but I didn't feel it. It felt like I was underwater because everything that people said, I could hear, but not very clearly. It sounded contorted.

I knew I was bleeding a lot which wasn't very good.

Shit I hate these guys.


	6. Sleepover

Ahh i'm so tired.

Okay its like 4 am. I just got finished writing this, i'm tired as fuck and I had a certain point to stop writing (the 5 page mark) so that is why the lemon sucks, I had to rush it -_- w.e.

i'm grumpy and I wanna sleep so...

My new story **My Hiro** is out. Please go read it, yadda yadda.

Okay;

**Dedications: ImmortalButterfly459, SuikaChan555, Kao-tan, JessiKa xoxo, Jewel Flower, dustyfuzzybunny, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, RockerGirl0709, purple-ducks**

Enjoy

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

~** Hikaru's POV **~

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Honey and Mori looked kind of upset that they didn't get there sooner. At least those guys got their faces pounded in by Honey and Mori though.

"Hey guys." Kaoru said and walked out. He had several bruises and some stitches but he looked ok.

I jumped out of my seat and hugged him tightly.

"Kaoru. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I whimpered into his chest. He smiled.

"It's not your fault. In fact, I'm glad it was me and wasn't you. I don't want you to get hurt Hikaru. It wasn't fair what they wanted to do to you. What did you do to them to make them hate you so badly though?" Kaoru asked and I sighed.

"They were making fun of you so I got mad and ever since Honey and Mori have been watching after me so they don't kill me in my sleep." I said and he smiled sadly.

"You didn't have to do that--" I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Yes. I did. I'm your big brother and I don't like people making fun of you, that isn't right. I'd like to see them survive leukemia and go back to school. The jerks. Who the hell do they think they are?" I was getting angry just by repeating it.

Kaoru smiled at me softly.

"Come on Hikaru. Let's get home." He said and held my hand.

On our way to the elevator we saw the room the guys were in. Honey and I stuck out or tongues at them and they glared. They were going to be in the hospital for a while... Thank god. Now they can't bother me.

"Thank you guys." I said and Honey and Mori nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you guys a lot." Kaoru said and hugged each of us.

"But I'm hungry and tired and I don't feel like walking." He complained and I easily picked him up bride style as we stood in the elevator.

"Did you call the limo?" I asked and Mori nodded. Good. That means we can get the hell out of here. I hate this place so much. Because this was basically mine and Kaoru's second home.

Kaoru turned his phone on and he literally had 127 missed calls from Tamaki. Wow. Obsessive much?

I chuckled and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. He was worried." Kaoru said and called him and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Kaoru smiled and I could hear Tamaki freak out from my side and chuckled. Same Tono-Senpai. It's rather funny. I love when Tamaki flips out for like 10 minutes over something completely irrelevant. It's entertaining to watch.

"Meet me at my house. I'll be there shortly." Kaoru said and smiled. "Okay. Bye bye." He hung up the phone and giggled. I held Kaoru closer as we climbed into the limo.

"You're getting fat. That's good." I said and he glared playfully.

"Thank you. I'm glad." He said sarcastically and I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Any time." I replied happily and Mori and Honey bid their farewells and climbed out of the limo.

"Just you and me." I purred and he grinned and kissed me.

The car stopped shortly afterwards.

"Damn." I mumbled and we got out of the car and Tamaki was standing there.

He quickly hugged Kaoru.

"Oh my goodness! Kaoru! My beautiful maiden! What did those vile jerks do to you!? I swear, I'll have theme expelled at once for this horrifying behavior!" Tamaki cried out angrily and Kaoru giggled.

"Calm down Tono. It's no big deal. I promise." He said and Tamaki looked like he was about to cry.

"I know Kaoru but I was so worried. You didn't break anything?" He asked and Kaoru shook his head.

"Nope. Just bruised. I'll be fine." He assured and I nodded and wrapped my arm around Kaoru who mirrored my gesture.

"Hey Tono, want to sleep over?" I asked, knowing he would. He always wanted to find a reason to be near Kaoru. He hated NOT being near Kaoru.

"Of course! Thank you for offering!" Tamaki smiled and I nodded and we walked inside.

~** **~

"Come on. Let's watch a movie!!" I said happily and Kaoru giggled.

"Okay." He said and we all piled into the movie library. "What should we watch?"

"Horror." I said in a _duh_ voice and he rolled his eyes and Tamaki's face drained from all it's color.

"Why a scary film?" He asked and I smiled.

"It's ok Tono. We'll be sleeping in the same bed. No need to get scared." I assured and he gulped and nodded slowly.

"I-I suppose..." He tried to convince himself but I could tell it wasn't working very well but still admired his attempts.

"Do you want to watch comedy or something? We can if you want to." Kaoru said and I nodded.

"Yeah. We just like watching horror." I shrugged. "It's kind of what we do when we're bored. We pick out a scary film and make fun of it the whole time so in the end it isn't really that scary its actually pretty stupid and we don't realize how it could've made it on 'number one horror film' rating. It's just really retarded how they rate these films. All of the movies suck. When I find a good scary movie, I will watch that thing everyday until I'm not scared of it anymore." I said and Tamaki nodded slowly.

"Uh... Okay, if you guys want to watch a scary movie, I could handle watching one. It's no big deal. It's just usually I have no one there when I watch a scary movie so it's 10 times scarier to watch it all by myself." He sighed and we smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll be there for you!"

~** **~

"W-where are you guys going?" Tamaki asked as he shivered under the covers.

"Bathroom." We replied boredly. "We have to pee Tono-Senpai." We informed him and he gulped and we rolled our eyes. Silent Hill wasn't even that scary. Pyramid head was the shit though. He was so awesome. I wish I could rip off some chick's clothes and then her skin! That sounds like fun.

WOW I need help.

"Kaoru..." I purred once we walked out of the room. He looked up at me with a smirk.

"You can read minds now?" He said and I picked him up and dashed into the bathroom.

I placed him down and locked the door and crawled on top of him.

"Sorry for making you so tired today..." I said as I kissed down his neck.

"That's ok." He smiled and pulled me up so I'd kiss his lips. "You could repay me now." He said dangerously and I nodded vigorously and tugged off his clothes and lightly ran my hands down the bruises and he kissed me.

"Stop looking at them and look at me." He demanded and caught me in another kiss.

"Mmm Kaoru.." I nibbled on his neck and he giggled and tugged off my pants.

"Do you want me to catch again?" I whispered in his ear and he blushed.

"I don't mind. Either way is fine." He assured and I smirked and licked my fingers and prepared myself and coated his length in saliva and slowly pushed myself down on his member.

"So..." Kaoru wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You going to ride me?" He asked trying to hide his smirk but I saw it and nodded.

"Like a mechanical bull." I smirked at him and he blushed and moaned when I moved the slightest. "Or should I ride you harder?" I suggested and slowly started to move and he bit his lip and whimpered.

"I don't care. Just ride me no and ride me fast." He ordered and I purred and slowly rode him up and down. His hips would hit against my bare flesh every so often but for the most part I was doing all of the work. Not like I minded to much.

"What's Tamaki going to think when we don't come in for a while?" Kaoru asked and I smirked.

"We'll have to make it a quickie then." I said and he shivered.

"Well you're doing a very crappy job and hurrying the process of this." He said blankly and I slammed down and he yelped.

"How's that for shitty?" I teased and he pulled me down and kissed me as I started to gain speed in my rhythm.

I considered myself lucky every time I reminded myself that I was dating Kaoru. It was kind of weird saying that when you're referring to your twin brother but whatever.

My hips moved up and down and he was mewling underneath me and I loved to hear him beg. Even with me being the uke I felt like a seme.

I honestly didn't mind being the uke that much. It didn't bother me at all. In fact. I kind of liked it. Especially knowing Kaoru is the one inside of me.

I let my head fall back as I moaned incoherent words while riding Kaoru rough and fast.

"Oh god. Faster Hikaru. Please." He whimpered and I kissed him.

"Of course Kaoru." I said softly and let his length go further inside of me each time.

I finally got him so lust driven he was digging his nails into my back while meeting my hips half way therefore increasing the speed and depth. It felt amazing.

"You hit that spot." I said breathlessly. "Hit it again please." I begged and he kissed me roughly, letting his tongue in my mouth.

"Of course." He flipped us over so now he was the dominant seme. I have to admit, he's a pretty damn good seme.

"Oh god Kaoru!" I moaned and he bit his lip and pushed deeper. "Fuck... Shit.. Fuck me deeper Kaoru.. God I need you so bad." I mewled and he slammed inside me and I cried out in pleasure.

His hand made it to my member and he roughly started to pump me. God this felt better then before.

"Oh yeah Kaoru. Right th-ERE!" I shivered as I came in his hand and all over my chest. I was breathing heavily but Kaoru was still going and he just got better with each thrust.

"H-Hikaru!" He collapsed after I felt a warm feeling being released inside of me. "Oh that was great." He said while he was shivering and I nodded and kissed him roughly.

"Come on. We have to clean up. Tono-Senpai is waiting." I said and he nodded and I washed up my chest and we walked back into the room. Tamaki was passed out and I smirked at Kaoru. "We could've went longer." I sighed and he giggled.

"We didn't even go to the bathroom.." He admitted and I nodded.

* * *

My eyes burn i'm so tired so i'm going to kill myself now...

lol, after staying up this late I better have SOME reviews when I wake up :P


	7. Just a lil crush

GAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! This chapter makes me want to dieeeeee

lol it really does. You'll find out why :3

**Dedications: RockerGirl0709, Minty Lies, MatterOfTrust, go-play-in-traffic, Tori Sohma, Jewel Flower, SuikaChan555, purple-dicks (**I mean ducks... x3) **Shaezy-bazey, Princess Pika, ImmortalButterfly459, uhmeeleeuh**

*cheeky grin* I'm going to lose a lot of readers from this chapter. Maybe even get some flames. But remember

Twincest will prevail! XD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Where were you two last night?" Tamaki asked with a yawn. I opened my eyes and found that we were on either side of Tamaki snuggling up to him. He must have had a major pimp moment right there. Waking up with two people, TWINS none the less hugging you.

"We were in the bathroom. Sorry we took so long." Kaoru said innocently and Tamaki grinned and shrugged it off. Got to love how easily Kaoru gets away with things.

It makes me smirk actually.

"So Tono-Senpai, what time is it?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki smiled.

"It's 5 in the morning, why?" He asked and me and Kaoru exchanged glances and practically grew fangs and horns.

"YOU WOKE US UP THIS EARLY!?" We yelled in unison and Tamaki sniffled.

"I couldn't sleep very well because I was watching that scary movie, _alone_." He emphasized the alone part very well. That made me roll my eyes.

"How about this, you go get ready and me and Hikaru will sleep until **7** because that's when we USUALLY get up." Kaoru said smirking and Tamaki smiled.

"Okay! I'll get you guys coffee when I come back. Bubai!" He kissed both of us on the forehead and got changed quickly and walked out.

"Kaoru..." I said once Tamaki was gone.

"Yeah Hikaru?" He asked with a slight yawn. I grinned widely.

"How tired are you?" I asked and he blinked a few times and rolled his eyes.

"Oh god Hikaru. Stop being horny." He said and I chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

"Fine. Can I at least get a kiss?" I asked innocently and he smiled and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around him to deepen it and my tongue licked his lower lip. He grunted in response but opened his mouth slightly and I let my tongue dive into his mouth.

We got lost in the kiss. I couldn't believe that we were making out for so long. Our hands got lost in each other's hair (well what we had) and our clothes but we didn't remove them. We just liked the thought of being close.

"Hikaru." Kaoru was gasping for air when he pushed me away. "I love you." He said and I grinned and kissed him.

"I love you too Kaoru." I said with a smile and we looked at the clock. "We've been making out for a solid 20 minutes Kaoru." I said and he cuddled up to me.

"I'm tired." He grumbled and we kissed softly one last time before actually passing out and finally going to sleep.

~** **~

"Come on guys. Wake up." Tamaki said and we groaned and looked up at him and he grinned and handed us coffee.

"Come on! Rise and shine! Good morning sunshine! The earth says hellooooooooo!!" He grinned happily and Kaoru and I exchanged glances and I was actually debating to myself if I should dump this coffee on him or not.

I decided against it because I was tired and thirsty and his house has the best freaking coffee in the world. I'll have to find out where he gets it from. It's delicious.

"And Kaoru, I am happy to tell you that the boys are expelled!" Tamaki said smiling happily.

Kaoru spit out his coffee.

"You got them EXPELLED?!" He cried out and Tamaki nodded with a smile.

"No one messes with my beautiful maiden and gets away with it!" He said and Kaoru put his drink down and hugged him.

I glared with a pout. Stupid Tamaki. I got my ass kicked by those guys. Why didn't he expel them THEN?

...

Oh right because I didn't say anything to anyone. Whoops. Maybe there inclines the issue. Not telling them.. Yeah I think that might be the reason.

~** **~

I was walking down the hallway when I tripped. My books scattered everywhere and I quickly tried to pick them up. I saw someone's feet and they handed me a good portion od my things.

"Thank ... You..." I looked up to see Haruhi. She didn't even look mad at anything that happened. She was smiling sweetly with her brown eyes sparkling and her brown hair was still the same length as before. Even though she wasn't in the host club she still wore the boy's uniform. She looked so... Cute.

"No problem." She flashed me that cute smile and I could feel my heart beat faster. "See you around!" With that she walked off.

Haruhi. My first girlfriend. My ex girlfriend. The girl I gave my virginity to. The one that my brother hates with an undying passion of... Hatred.

And I still like her.

I couldn't help but watch her as she walked down the hall. She walked how she always did. She held her head up but not so much that she looked completely stuck up.

I could feel myself blushing.

"Haruhi..." I whispered and smiled.

I blinked and shook my head as I gathered my things. I couldn't seem to make the fluttering go away. I hated that.

I gulped and tears started to come to my eyes. No. I COULDN'T like Haruhi. I refused to. She was such a bitch. She said those mean things about my brother! How _dare_ she.

But the way she smiled with that adorable giggle--

Hikaru. Shut up.

I walked to class and saw Kaoru. He was doing something. I placed my books down and smiled at him. Even though I felt horrible. Dirty. Disgusting. I felt like I cheated on him which is something I would NEVER do. I wouldn't cause him so much pain and suffering to cheat on him. But looking at Haruhi made me feel like I was. GOSH I HATE HER!

"Hi Hikaru!" Kaoru said with that overly adorable grin. I love when he smiles. I love the satisfied 'hmph!' he makes when he does so. It was so cute. I loved Kaoru. He was so incredibly sweet and he never gave up on me when I was dating Haruhi. Never, not once. He waited for me. And even after all those mean things I did he was still more then happy to take me back with loving arms and a warm smile.

My stomach felt sick.

"I have to go Kaoru." I said and covered my mouth as I grabbed my things and dashed to the bathroom.

I threw up. I didn't throw up a lot because there wasn't much that I COULD throw up.

I finally stopped and looked down at my thinks and my eyes filled with tears.

How could I think of her in a positive way!? After she made my brother go into the hospital because of a breakdown. How!?

I knew why... I didn't want to tell myself why, trying to forget but I would always know. It was because she was my first love. You could never forget your first love. But I wanted to. I wanted to throw her away and never think of her again. But I knew I couldn't.

I started to sob and the door opened and I looked up. There was Takashi Morinozuka. He was looking stoic but he knelt down and helped me clean myself up.

I even started to chew a piece of Winterfresh gum.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm just so stupid." I admitted and he raised an eyebrow. "Nothing Mori-Senpai. It's just stupid. I'm stupid. My _god_ am I stupid." I ranted and he gave me a look. "... I think I still love her Mori." I whispered and he gave me a curt nod and made me look up.

"Are you going to leave Kaoru for her?" He asked and I slowly shook my head. "Do you wish you had her instead of Kaoru?" Another shake of the head. "Would you rewind time so you two never broke up?" I paused. I remembered that night. She smacked me hard across the face and I ran into Kaoru's room. I was so upset. But Kaoru looked pleased. Because Kaoru loves me. Kaoru _really_ was the one to take my virginity and he'd do anything for me.

"No." I said sternly and a tear rolled down my cheek. Mori wiped it.

"Then Kaoru, you've already answered yourself. If you want Kaoru over her then you have to prove it to yourself until you have no more doubts. It's the worst thing to have in a relationship. And if you find that you can't do it, then you need to break up with Kaoru and stop leading him on." Mori stood up and I watched him in amazement. Not only was this the first time I've heard him talk for longer then 5 words but he seriously suggested that I were to break up with Kaoru for Haruhi! I didn't want to hear that!

"Mori-Senpai--" He cut me off.

"Don't even try Hikaru. I know you're upset at my paths but what happens if you're actually in love with Haruhi and all this time Kaoru thinks you love him until one day, years from now you tell him that you've never really loved him at all. How do you think he'd react to that?" Mori asked and I looked at him sadly. I got what he was saying and felt sick again.

Stupid dry heaving. I hate you dry heaving. I hate you _more_ Haruhi. You piss me off to no god damned end.

How dare she. I was so over her and she had to pick up my god damned books! I could do that on my own THANKS.

I looked at Mori after countless attempts to throw something up but failing miserably.

"Mori." My voice cracked. "I love him. I love him so much... But what happens if that is true? What happens if... If I want Haruhi over him?" I asked and tears ran down my cheeks.

"Then he will find someone better for him. Someone who's cared for him countless of times. Someone he trusts and loves." Mori said and stood up and my lower lip began to quiver.

"I-I don't want to l-lose him. E-Especially to-to Tono-Senpai b-because I t-told him that he-he was so much b-better than me and he d-didn't listen a-and he'll r-regret..." I gulped and held down the tears. "Ever l-loving me at a-all."

My whole body began to shake. I was breaking down. Nothing hurt me more then to see in my head Kaoru cuddling with Tamaki, kissing Tamaki, having _sex_ with Tamaki. It tore him in two. He didn't want that to happen.

This was probably how Kaoru felt with Haruhi. He now understood the pain and agony he went through. He never wanted this pain to be real. And to think he put Kaoru through it all this time.

Hikaru scowled at Mori, not AT him but in general. Tears blinding his vision.

"I won't let that happen. I love him and he's not going to date Tono-Senpai." I hissed and cleaned my face.

"Because Kaoru is mine and I love him and I'm not letting the bitch Haruhi in the way of that because I REFUSE to let him go through that heartbreak again!" Hikaru declared and Mori smiled slightly and Hikaru opened the door.

"..You still like Haruhi?" Kaoru's innocent question asked and Hikaru's blood froze in his veins. Kaoru heard all that?

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The horror!

The Action!

The angst!

The cliffhangers!!

Haha I really started writing Kaoru talk to only realize that I was on page 6 and I'm not allowed to do that :3 well I can if I want but my limit is 5 pages so I don't spend to much or to little time on a story. ^^


	8. Cutting

Do any of you know how freaking difficult it is to update 5 stories in one day?

This is why I like reviews. To sho me that I'm not waisting my time. lol

Anyhoodle;

**Dedications: Kao-tan, JessiKa xoxo, go-play-in-traffic, RockerGirl0709, HeadstrongNozomi, ImmortalButterfly459, ashley the twisted, Princess Pika, SuikaChan555, Haya Cho, uhmeeleeuh, purple-ducks**

By the way, do you know how difficult writing this story is? I write them in a specific order:

The Shadow Prince and I, My Hiro, Katenshimi, It's a Twin Thing, Cherish

WRITING THIS ANGST WAS RIGHT AFTER WRITING TWIN THING!! (for those of you who READ twin thing you know what a big genre jump it is XD)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"K-Kaoru." I stuttered and he looked up at me. Those bright amber eyes. They looked so heartbroken.

His lips were shaking but he forced a smile anyway.

"That's fine Hikaru. I don't care. Like who you want." He closed his eyes and gave that smile. The one that I love but not when he's faking it.

He quickly turned around and dashed off.

"KAORU! WAIT COME BACK!" I yelled and chased after him. I turned down the next hall and he was gone.

I collapsed to my knees and tears ran down my face. This wasn't fair. I wanted Kaoru. I didn't want Haruhi. Or did I? I wasn't sure anymore. But Kaoru running away just broke me into more pieces then I was before. I wanted to be the one that was helping him with his problems, not making all of them. But that's all I seem good for. I only cause him pain. I never fix it.

I started to kick and punch at the wall. I hated myself. I really did. I didn't know where my brother was and I like my ex girlfriend who's a total bitch.

I hated that look in his eyes. The look that made him seem so helpless. Why did I cause that? Did I not hurt him enough!?

"I hate you..." I whispered repeatedly as my tears ran down my cheeks and onto the floor. "I fucking hate you."

I didn't know who I was saying it to. Myself, or Haruhi. Perhaps both? I wasn't entirely sure. I just wanted to hold Kaoru. I wanted this WHOLE day to rewind and I wanted to not drop my books so that I wouldn't see her. Wouldn't remember the times we had. I could give a shit less about the past.

Or could I?

I heard footsteps and looked up.

Of course. It HAD to be her. Of all the god damned people in this school it was her. No one else.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" She asked in that innocent voice. That cute innocent voice. She looked kind of concerned actually which was weird. Maybe she didn't mean for this to happen?

"Nothing Haruhi. Go away." I snapped and wiped my tears away with my sleeve.

"Hikaru. It's ok." She said and cupped my cheek and looked at me.

Stupid heart. It was pounding really fast. I hate that. I freaking hate it. So bad. It's only supposed to do that for Kaoru. Not _Haruhi_. Anyone but Haruhi.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly and I looked up. Kaoru was standing there. He looked at us and turned away and walked down the hall.

"Kaoru!!" I yelled and she shushed me.

"Hikaru. He's the one who sent me over." She said and my eyes widened.

"W-what?" I gulped and she smiled.

"Yeah. He said you needed someone to talk to and he said for me to do it. So I came over to find you." She said and I shook my head.

"Haruhi. No. Go away." I said and closed my eyes. I didn't want to open them. To see her big brown eyes looking into my amber ones. I didn't want that. I didn't want to fall for her again. I'm in love with Kaoru, NOT Haruhi.

I got up and ran and tried to find Kaoru. He was standing alone in the hallway looking down.

I dashed over and held him.

"K-Kaoru. W-why would you s-send her o-over?" I asked through sobs and he looked up. His eyes were red, cheeks puffy and tearstained and he forced another smiled.

"We should break up." He said and walked away and I froze in place.

_We should break up... We should break up..._

"K-kaoru." I dashed after him and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He was looking down and holding his notebook to his chest. Tears were falling to the floor. "Kaoru don't say that."

"Hikaru. You want Haruhi. I accept that. Okay? I'll be fine. I just... Read something really sad in English." He said and I shook my head angrily.

"Bullshit Kaoru." I snapped and he looked over at me and glared slightly.

"When a flower blooms it's beautiful. The petals are out to see. But when the petals fall off, it's not that showy, you'd agree. But when the petals are shed, the true self is seen. Of the sweet pollen on the inside, and the stems tender green." He said lowly and looked up at me. "I've got one for you..." He said and my lower lip quavered. "Roses are dead, Violets are too, I'm still in love, yeah with you. But for whatever reason, that you can't seem to be, I won't wait forever, but I suppose you'll forget about me. Her eyes her hair, her skin her lips, her cutesy laugh, that makes your stomach do back flips. She's much better, I guess I couldn't tell, but since now you can I won't tell you that I've fell..." He turned around. "You love her and not me. I get it..." With that he walked away.

"K-Kaoru." I whimpered and bit my lower lip. "Kaoru, don't leave me."

He kept walking. Every step he took my heart would break a bit further. Until he turned down the next hall and it was shattered completely.

"Why Kaoru?" I asked and slammed my head on the wall.

"Because. He wants your happiness." Mori said and I turned around.

"Then why is he leaving me?" I asked and more tears ran down my face. Mori wiped them off.

"Because. He thinks it's what you want. That you're to afraid to admit to him that you still want Haruhi. So now since you aren't dating him, you're free to be happy with her." Mori explained and I shook my head.

"No Mori. That can't be right." I said and shook my head. "No! It just CAN'T!!"

~** **~

I got home and I didn't know what to do. Maybe if I talked to him at home he would listen.

I quickly walked to his room and heard him crying. It made my eyes water up and I went to open the door but paused when I heard a voice.

"Shh.. Kaoru it's ok. Don't cry my beautiful maiden." Tamaki cooed and that's when I stopped everything. Stopped breathing, Stopped moving, I'm pretty sure my heartbeat stopped too.

That's right. Kaoru has Tamaki as a fall back plan. Tamaki. The one who never gave up on him. The one who loved him from the beginning. The one who had to teach ME how to love Kaoru. He did it all along. And now Kaoru was wrapped up in him. There was no need for me...

I quickly made it to my room and punched my mirror and glass shattered everywhere and I winced as the glass shredded my skin.

Then I shivered. It felt good to get the anger out.

I fell to the floor and looked at the shattered glass as I threw off my blazer and shirt so I was topless.

I grabbed a piece of the glass and poked it on my finger. It tickled. I raised my eyebrow. I thought glass was supposed to be sharp.

I looked at my wrist and let the glass run across my wrist and jumped and threw the glass to the floor.

"Ah!" I looked down to see the blood seep out of my wrist. I hate blood. I hate blood so much.

I quickly got up and went into my bathroom and wrapped up my arm. Watching the blood seep through was enough.

Looking at the floor I realized how uncomfortable it would feel if I fell.

And then I fainted.

~** **~

"You shouldn't do that you know." Kaoru said sternly as he picked up the glass.

I sat up quickly.

"Do what?" I asked, rather excited that he was in my room talking to me.

"Cut yourself. Don't cut yourself Hikaru." He said and looked at me sadly. "Don't worry me like that, okay!?" He walked over and looked at the bloody gauze.

So he's only being nice to me because I hurt myself. . . ?

"Kaoru..." I looked up at his big amber eyes that were filled with concern. "I..." Didn't know what to say, actually.

He hugged me tightly and started to sob.

"Don't do that." He repeated. Over and over again. I didn't care. Because I knew he did.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean anything by it..." I said softly and held him tightly. "But please." He pulled away and looked at me.

"What is it Hikaru?" He asked and I looked at him sadly.

"Please don't leave me." I said softly and he looked at me kind of surprised.

"...You did this... Because of me?" He asked and I nodded. Technically I wasn't lying. I was mad so I punched the mirror.. If he never broke up with me in the first place I wouldn't get angry and punch the mirror hence causing my hand to be injured.

"Hikaru... You like Haruhi." He said and I grabbed him.

"Yes. I admit it. I do like Haruhi." I said and hugged him tightly.

"But Kaoru I'm _in love_ with you and that by far beats _like_." I said and he looked at me sadly.

"Hikaru..." His arms slowly wrapped around me.

"I'm in love with you too. That's why I want you to be happy. That's all I ever want. I want to see you smile, even if someone else has to cause you to do it. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy." Kaoru said and I looked at him desperately.

"Then does that mean you'll take me back?" I asked and he blinked.

"What?"

"Please Kaoru. Don't leave me. I'm happiest with you not her. I promise that I will love you more than anyone in the world could. Please Kaoru." I begged. "I even gave you my virginity Kaoru." The more painful one...

Kaoru looked at me. He didn't say anything. He looked kind of contemplative. He was thinking I knew that much.

Then he looked away from me. Continued to think. I wish I knew what he was thinking ABOUT but I guess I don't have that power.

He looked back at me and straddled my hips and looked into my eyes.

"What are you doing Kaoru?" I asked softly.

"I'm giving you mine." He said seriously.

"Kaor--" I was cut off by his lips. Instantly my world felt at peace. But I knew this wasn't the last we'd hear from Haruhi. I could live in bliss for now though.

* * *

I don't know whether or not to be happy or sad :3

And thank you my lovely reviewers who have theatened my flamers. XD (I've gotten 1 flame in all of my 2 years of being on fanfiction. And that was on Dessert because some chick said it was disgusting and i'm like 'then why are you reading a rated M story if you don't like smut?... dumbass.) lol.

Review please :D


	9. Cheats

As said before, I'm sorry this took so long. A lot of shit going on at once but it's up now and that is all that matters.

I will try my best not to tale 12 days to update again XD sorry again but yeah. I made sure I finished it now.

**Dedications: Lane Render, HikaruxKaoru-Kitty, hiruma-devil, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, CrashdownBabe91, michellerenae1, shadowqueen1, HeadstronNozomi, Princess Pika, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, RockerGirl0709, MatterOfTrust, purple-ducks, ImmortalButterful459, ashley the twisted, SuikaChan555, go-play-in-traffic, Jewel Flower, Karneene, Kao-tan**

This chapter may look like I pulled it out of my ass but it was actually planned for this to happen before I even started the story.

**Warning: lemonish.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"Kaoru. I love you so much." I cupped his face and he snuggled close to me. He was straddling my hips and his head was at the crook of my neck resting.

"But..." I sighed and he looked up at me, his eyes seemed pretty scared. Like he didn't want to know what was holding us apart. "I really want you to get better before I take it. It's painful and I really don't want to hurt you Kaoru. It'll probably hurt even more since you're still recovering." I said softly and he sighed and got up.

"Hikaru, if you don't want me then you don't have to lie." He said and I jumped up and grabbed him.

"Kaoru. I want you _so_ bad. But I'm afraid to hurt you. I don't want to see you in pain again.." I said and my eyes filled with tears as I hugged him. "Please don't go Kaoru. I love you more than I could ever love anyone else and I'm glad. I'm happy that I'm in love with you Kaoru. You're so sweet and gentle and you brighten my day. I love you."

"I love you too Hikaru. But if you won't take me then there is no purpose for me to be in here." He said and looked up at me.

"Kaoru... Why do you want me so bad?" I asked and he smiled sadly.

"To prove to myself that you love me." He explained and my heart clenched and I nodded slowly and caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Very well. I'll take you Kaoru." I said and he smiled. My favorite smile. And this one wasn't fake at all. It was beautiful.

"Thank you Hikaru. You don't know how much this means." Kaoru said and hugged me tightly.

I knew I didn't want to hurt him and I knew I didn't want to lose him. I had no choice.

"Kaoru, I'm going to be really freaking slow." I said and laid him on the bed.

His hands were at the level of his head on the pillow as he looked up at me with those gorgeous golden eyes. He looked so innocent. So cute. I couldn't help but kiss him.

The hands that helped create the image of innocence wrapped around my neck as he pulled me slightly closer. I could've melted in that beautiful kiss we shared. But when we pulled away I got to see that cute face. The look he gave me let me know that I actually really DID want to do this. I wanted the whole world to know he was mine but I couldn't so I suppose that was taboo of me to think.

My own twin brother and I'm hovering over him like he was a piece of meat for the taking. How sad.

I kissed him again, this kiss however, was short. I loved it though.

Pulling away I began to slowly strip him and myself. Soon we were in nothing but our underwear. I've had sex with Kaoru a few times so I knew his body like the back of my hand but it makes me grin when I see his bones are fading from view. He's getting more weight. I could barely see his ribs now and it made me really happy.

"I told you. I'm not this fragile little boy you think I am." He whispered and ran his fingers through my hair. I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"You're right. I apologize." I said and that made him smile. That's good. His smile was so cute but I think I covered that topic already.

I pulled off his boxers and there stood his erection, tall and proud. Kaoru wasn't _as_ big as me but he was thicker. But whatever, it's how you use it. And boy, can he use it well...

I grabbed the lube that we always kept in his nightstand in his room and mine in my room. Just in case.

"You ready?" I asked after coating my fingers. He nodded.

"Please take me." He begged and I slipped my fingers in. It wasn't as tight as I thought it would be but he was still pretty tight. Maybe this would be a bit easier than I thought it would be.

"Mnngg.." He shifted uncomfortably but he kept his legs spread out still. I could tell he wasn't having to much fun but he refused to ask me to stop. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I asked him if he wanted me to stop all together. He would throw a fit.

His fingers grabbed the sheets as he closed his eyes.

I slid in another finger a lot slower and quickly shoved them apart from each other, stretching him out a bit. Once again, he seemed a bit more loose than I thought. I'm not complaining. Less pain for him. He's lucky. It hurt like a bitch for me.

"Stop preparing me." He groaned. "I want _you_." He demanded and rubbed me and I shivered.

"Kaoru, please let me make this as painless as possible.

"Hikaru... Please." He begged and I sighed.

"Kaoru, just let me use one more finger and I promise I'll take you. I _promise_ Kaoru." I said and he looked up at me and sighed but nodded anyway. "Thank you Kaoru. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know... I'm sorry for rushing you." Kaoru said and I smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"You don't have to apologize to me Kaoru." I said softly. "Really there isn't a point. I will always forgive you before you even do anything."

"Thank you." Kaoru's light voice said and I smiled and kissed him again.

"You're welcome." I kissed him as I slid the fingers around inside of him.

I paused when I heard a loud moan.

"Ohhh... Hikaru. Please." He was moving against my fingers. I guess I found his happy spot. Go me.

"Please what?" I continued to rub him and he shivered.

"Please, I want you.." He begged and I went to tease him further but I knew now wasn't the time. Especially because he doubt I even love him. I have to prove to him that I do and always will.

I nodded and pushed myself in, I did a pretty good job coating his insides with lube that I slid right in.

But something weird happened.

Do you know that pain you get when it's your first time? Well probably not but it feels like your whole body is being torn into two and you want to scream in agonizing pain and your face twists in agony.

Kaoru moaned.

There was no hint of pain. Just pleasure. This confused me.

"Kaoru." I said and he shivered and looked up at me.

"Y-yeah?" He asked and I tilted my head to the side.

"Have you... Done this before?" I asked a bit hurt and he turned away from me with a sad expression.

"Hikaru..." He looked up at me and my eyes were watering.

"You gave yourself to someone else?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Hikaru, let me explain--" I pulled out of him and stumbled away from him, completely heartbroken.

"Kaoru... It was Tamaki." I declared and he shook his head.

"No Hikaru--" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't LIE Kaoru!" I yelled and he glared.

"I'm not lying." He said sternly and I shook my head.

"Then what else could have happened Kaoru?" I asked angrily and he looked up hurt at my accusations.

"Hikaru, I wouldn't--" I covered my ears childishly. I hated this. Why the hell did Kaoru do this?! When did him and Tamaki have sex!? When!? Was it just now!?

"When did this happen?" I asked dangerously.

"What--"

"When did. This happen?" I asked slower and he looked up at me and looked down.

"... A few days ago..." He admitted in a cracked voice and I gaped at him.

"..When we... When we were together?" I asked slowly, not BELIEVING what I was hearing.

"Hikaru.." He whimpered out. "Please let me tell you what happened--" I shook my head and quickly put on my clothes.

"I don't... I don't want to know how my brother cheated on me Kaoru." I said venomously and stomped out of the room.

I was going to give Tamaki a piece of my mind.

~** **~

"You wanted to meet me Hikaru?" Tamaki asked innocently and I shoved him to the floor. We were in the park but it was far from crowded. "Hikaru, what's wrong?"

"You took Kaoru's virginity!?" I asked and he looked shocked. "You did!"

"Hikaru--" I pinned him to the floor.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME TAMAKI!?" I yelled and tears were running down my cheeks.

"Hika--"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK!" I screamed and got off him and stomped off.

"HIKARU! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Tamaki yelled angrily and I wouldn't turn around. So he did the next most painful thing.

"I DIDN'T DO IT HIKARU! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" He yelled and I turned to him with a scowl. How could he say something he didn't mean. Of COURSE he did it. The evidence was inevitable.

"_REALLY?!_" I sneered as I turned around on my toes and walked over to him, both of us glaring angrily.

"Yes." He said stiffly. "I know who did it but I promised Kaoru I wouldn't tell."

"Bullshit." I snapped and he shook his head.

"Kaoru didn't want you to get hurt--"

"Well it's a bit to late for THAT isn't it Tamaki!? He fucking CHEATED on me Tamaki! Who the fuck does that!? And now one of my best friends can't even have the decency to tell me who he FUCKED!?" I growled and he glared.

"He didn't FUCK anyone Hikaru!" He yelled and I furrowed my brow angrily.

"OF COURSE HE DID! HOW ELSE WOULD HE--"

"HIKARU! HE WAS FUCKING RAPED OK!?"

I paused. My whole world crashed. He was lying. He had to be lying. There was no way...

"...Who... Did it?" I asked slowly and Tamaki realized he snapped so there was no turning back now.

"Those assholes, who do you think?" He said softly but angrily. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't FUCKING believe it.

* * *

Wow I got a lot of reviews, maybe I SHOULD wait 12 days to update ;D

haha nah jk, I wouldn't do that again. I apologize again to all of you D:

But as I said before, this WAS planned to happen x3

Review please. :3


	10. Reassurance

I recovered from my illness. And milk is my favorite drink in the whole wide world. Next to orange juice that is... And I recently found out that I might be lactose intolerant. -_- I hate my life.

Angst

Anyway, so now I have my period. Horrayyy... I can't wait to have children so I can go through Metopause and get this over with. Stupid bleeding uterus.

ok. So;

**Dedications: ashley the twisted, shadowqueen1, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, hiruma-devil, Princess Pika, ImmortalButterful459, MatterOfTrust, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, HikaruxKaoru-Kitty, RockerGirl0709, Jewel Flower, purple-ducks, go-play-in-traffic**

Thank you all I love you *kisses!* lol

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Looking at Tamaki like a deep caught in headlights I dashed out of there. Like the whole world was on my ass I ran far from his sight. He didn't even bother to try to stop me. I didn't look back. But I knew that his face was as torn as mine.

But why the hell didn't Kaoru tell me?

_Kaoru didn't want you to get hurt_

I don't care if I was hurt. He is hurt and that's what breaks my heart the most. If I was there for him this wouldn't have happened but like a selfish prick I let him be by himself.

I finally got to the house, deciding running was better than getting a ride so I could blow off some steam.

I ran to Kaoru's room and he wasn't there and ran to my room. He was in my room but curled up at the window looking outside.

"Kaoru." I said softly and walked over, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me startled. His eyes were bugged out and red with his cheeks puffing. This was my fault. All my fault.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry." He stuttered and I shook my head trying not to cry myself.

"No. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault. All my fault." I whispered and kissed him. "I'm so sorry Kaoru. I was wrong for yelling at you." I added and he whimpered.

"But I cheated on you..." He said softly and I looked at him sadly. All this time he was trying to cope with being raped and saying to himself it wasn't his fault and I go and tell him otherwise.

"No Kaoru. It wasn't your fault. You didn't cheat on me." I said and he shook his head.

"No. Someone else touched me. Someone else took me. I cheated on you." He said and I cupped his face, tears in my eyes. How much shit does this poor kid have to go through?

"Did you want them to touch you?" I asked and he shook his head with a few stray tears. "Then you didn't cheat on me."

I held him tightly and rocked him back and forth. Hushing him but not in a rude way, in a calming way like a parent would a crying child. I gave him a few kisses on the top of his head as he choked on his tears while burring his face in my chest.

"Why did you want me so bad?" I asked and he looked up at me with his eyes shimmering.

"Because, I thought that it would cleanse me somehow. Like... If you fucked me then I would forget." He said and I frowned and kissed him tenderly.

"I would never _fuck_ you Kaoru. I would only make love to you. Never fuck." I said with a smile. "I love you so much and you shouldn't have to go through all of this. It's bullshit." I said and he smiled weakly.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked hopefully and I smiled sadly.

"I could never hate you Kaoru. I didn't even have the right to be angry at you. But why, why didn't you tell me about this? That they touched you?" I asked softly, masking the fact that it hurt me that he couldn't tell me.

"... I was really scared." He looked at me while trembling.

"You told Tamaki, why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly and he looked down.

"I was afraid... I thought you'd call me dirty and you wouldn't love me anymore... I didn't want you to hate me." He started to shake.

"Kaoru!" I kissed him. "Never _ever _would I hate you." I promised. "Ever."

"... Thank you." He whispered and held onto me. "I was so scared."

"Kaoru." I picked him up and placed him on the bed. "I want you to tell me everything that happened." I was desperate. I needed answers.

"... They said... They said they were going to do it to you but you were probably strong enough to fend them off. So they wanted to take me because I was to weak." The second he said that I was ashamed of myself. All this time I was saying he was to weak for it and he had to relive that horrible memory.

"What else?" I asked in a raspy voice while rubbing my throat.

"... They took turns. After they knocked me to the floor everything was blurry. I could hear them laughing. And the big guy started off with me and then they all took turns and left me there... Tamaki found me unconscious and asked what happened but I wouldn't talk. I just cried. I didn't want you to find out so I acted like nothing was wrong." He explained softly.

I looked at him and couldn't help myself and gave him brief kisses all over.

"I fucking love you Kaoru. I love you so much. You're the strongest person I know." I said after I was done and pulled him in for a hug. His arms slowly wrapped around me.

"...Can we...?" He blushed red and I looked at him and smiled.

"Do you really want it Kaoru?" I asked and he nodded shyly.

"I want to know that you aren't completely disgusted with me." He admitted and I smiled and kissed him.

"Never." I promised and he gave me a small smile and I pulled off my shirt and he pulled off his. I captured him in a kiss and he shivered instantly at the touch of our bare chests.

"I love you." He said in-between kisses.

"I love you too." I commented with a grin.

Our bodies touched, our lips smashed and our hips crashed against one another. Every touch felt amazing. Every kiss left us breathless.

The moans that came from his beautifully puckered lips sent me on an ecstasy rush. It made my emotions run wild. I loved it.

His hips bucked to mine trying to make us closer. Before we knew it, we became so tangled in each other's limbs it was like we WERE one. And I loved that feeling.

He gave me a high. I felt at peace while inside of him. I could get used to being the seme if he wanted to be the uke. I wouldn't complain because his entrance was so hot and welcoming.

"More." He begged out and my testosterone level skyrocketed at that. I moaned as I pushed myself deeper, finding that beautiful warmth while driving him wild. At the same time he was driving ME wild. I wonder if he knew that he had the upper hand and not I. "Please go faster."

He rocked his hips at a steady pace but it was much quicker than my original pace. I kept up with him as my nails dug at the flesh of his hips making him cry out with a bittersweet moan. I shivered at hearing his beautiful moans.

"You're so cute as the uke." I whispered huskily and he mewled as he looked up at me with those lust driven eyes. No one would see those eyes but me. And that's why I smirked at him and kissed him roughly. I meant to keep the sweet tenderness in our love making but he didn't seem to want to comply with my requests. He wanted me much harder than I thought he would. Kaoru has a lot of surprises.

"I like the moans you make better." He retorted and sucked on his thumb and ran it over my left nipple and pinched it.

I shivered and grunted at the contact and he gave me a pout.

"That wasn't the reaction I wanted." He seemed pretty upset but in a playful way.

"Mmm." I moaned in his ear as I pumped myself faster and let my hand take his length. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed me but then fell to the pillows with a cry. "Ohhh... Right there, please more!"

I let go of his length and leaned over him so our skin was barely touching and let my arms go under his back and clutch his shoulders as his legs wrapped around my chest and I kept hitting his favorite spot over and over. Loving his cries. The way he moaned my name made my vision blurry and I felt so at peace.

"HIKARU!" I heard him scream as a thick white substance was splattered over his chest.

As he rode out his pleasure high I was still deep inside him, rocking his core until the muscle tightening sent me over the edge and I came inside of him, making his insides damp with my come.

I started to breath heavily as I let my head rest on the crook of his neck. I saw his chest rise and fall in quickened breaths as the rest of him laid pretty motionless beneath me.

His legs fell to the sides so they were spread out and his body was coated in sweat. His eyes sparkled when I pulled away and saw him open them at the sudden feeling of warmth loss from my body.

"You're still inside me." He pointed out and I smiled and nodded as I kissed his neck.

"Do you want me to pull myself out?" I asked and he shook his head weakly.

"I like the feeling. It makes me feel more comfortable." He admitted and I kissed his cheek.

"Good because the feeling of your warmth around me is very nice." I purred. "Even if I'm not hard I love it."

"Well that's good." He wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you so much Hikaru. This really means a lot to me."

"It meant a lot to me too Kaoru." I said back, kind of confused.

"I know it did... But now I know that you aren't disgusted with me." He smiled softly and I kissed him.

"I could never be disgusted with you. I told you that." I said and he nodded slowly.

"I know but you proved it too." He added with a cheesy grin and I chuckled.

"Yes Kaoru. That I did. Now, go to sleep. I'm sure you're tired." I said and he looked down at our chests which were coated in his delicious come.

"I would but I'm kind of not in the right position to." He said with a smile and I almost got hard by looking at it but calmed myself down. I didn't know if he could handle going twice in a row. Especially after a stressful day like this.

"You're getting harder." He smirked and I blushed. I forgot that I was still inside of him.

"Sorry." I pulled out but he wrapped his arms around my neck and hips and pulled me closer and grabbed me and pushed me back inside him.

"No. I want you again." His words made my erection come back 100% and he moaned at the feeling.

"Ok." I kissed down his chest and began to rock my hips, just starting a rhythm so right now it was pretty messed up.

"We're going to be extremely tired for school." He giggled and I nodded.

"It's worth it." I caught him in a kiss.

The rest of the night was filled with soft moans and the sound of our lips pulling apart from each other every few seconds. Finding that we couldn't keep them apart for to long. It was nearly impossible.

I loved how he begged. He whined when he begged and it was _really_ sexy the way he did it.

But what was even more sexy was when his lips parted, his eyes closed and his back arched and he pressed against my chest as he released his orgasm all over us again.

Or the way he panted out my name afterwards.

Everything about Kaoru was sexy. Especially...

"I love you Hikaru." And the way his eyes closed tiredly.

* * *

YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THE HIKAKAO FANSERVICE!! lol.

I hope you liked the sex. :3 if you didn't...... That makes me sad D:


	11. Dream Sequence Go!

Yo. Yes. finally this is out. *kicks it* Gosh, i'm getting bored of these stories. I want to start new ones but I can't because that's MORE that I'll have to do on top of homework XD

Golly that sucks. So anyway, Thank you for being patient and without further adue, the next installment to Cherish!

**Dedications: Ashley the twisted, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, .mine, Jewel Flower, SuikaChan555, go-play-in-traffic, purple-ducks**

Just one more thing. You know what I love but don't like at the same time? I love knowing what readers reviewed so I glance over at the list and see their name and know just by the first letter who it is. That's awesome. Thank you guys for reviewing so much!

But I would like to see some new faces, I do love you guys very much though! ^_^

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

The next morning was beautiful. I woke up with Kaoru pressed against my body. I was still inside of him and we were still naked. We were close and I loved it. I woke up before he did so got to see he's innocently adorable face as he slept cuddled against me. I didn't want to wake him up. I wanted to stay right here with him.

"I love you." I whispered and tenderly kissed his forehead. He moved a bit but didn't wake up. He made a cute groaning sound but that was it he was still out cold. I REALLY didn't want to wake him up. He was so cute.

"Mnng... Hikaru." Kaoru grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes and I smiled at him and pulled him tighter to my chest as he shivered. "I'm so cold."

"What's wrong?" My face turned to sheer concern and he shivered again. Our room was REALLY hot for the reason that we're usually naked. (Although everyone else might think differently...)

"I don't... feel good." He said and I climbed on top of him and pressed my lips to his forehead.

He was burning up.

"Kaoru." I whispered and he grunted.

"Mnng.." He whined and I bit my lip and held him closely.

"Do you want to stay home today? I think you should." I whispered and he looked away sadly.

"I don't want to be alone. I'll go to school." He said and pushed himself up and yelped in pain and fell back and I furrowed my brow together and started to shake.

"Is this because of what we did Kaoru?" I asked and he shook his head slowly.

"Just.. Hold me. I'm so cold." He said softly and I laid down and held him close to me.

"Of course Kaoru." I kissed his forehead, for once hating the feeling of heat he gave my lips. "Should we get to the doctors?"

"N-no Hikaru. I'm cold. Don't leave me." He whispered and I looked down at him and pulled away and walked to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. I helped him get dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt (which honestly, we didn't even know we OWNED sweats) and I got dressed too and laid down next to him and made sure to held him tighter than I ever have before.

"I'm not going to leave you." I promised and the door opened shortly after. Tamaki stood there with the usual coffee until he saw my face. He blinked and placed the cups down and closed the door and walked in and sat on Kaoru's side of the bed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, calm which was strange.

"Kaoru isn't feeling well and he's burning up." I said and Tamaki's gaze turned to Kaoru and he felt Kaoru's forehead with his wrist.

"Oh, you really are sick, aren't you?" Tamaki whispered and held Kaoru and kissed the top of his head. "Well I suppose you two won't be in school?"

"I don't think so." I said and Kaoru was slowly falling asleep. "It would really make me feel better if Kaoru went to the doctors though. He's recovering from Leukemia, even the slightest cold could kill him."

"Stop being... So... Protective..." Kaoru mumbled and fell asleep in my arms and I looked down at him sadly.

"What do you think we should do Tamaki?" I asked and looked up at him and he sighed.

"I think that no matter what we should get him to the doctors." Tamaki looked down at the sleeping Kaoru. I've noticed that he seems more calm than he usually is. He's not as obnoxious and flamboyant.

"What's wrong Tamaki?" I asked and he looked at me a bit surprised for some reason and shook his head.

"Well, I know it isn't just _nothing_ so I won't even lie about that but I'm not lying when I say I don't want to talk about it." Tamaki explained and I nodded slowly. "Well, we should still give Kaoru something to eat. He's still healing and needs all the food he can get." Tamaki said and stood up. "I'll get the soup he likes."

"Thank you Tamaki. You don't have to though. I mean, you have school and everything..." I argued slightly and he smiled softly.

"Kaoru is more important that school. I'll be back soon, I'll go to the school and get our work. Speaking of, where is your homework. I'll hand it in." Tamaki said softly, not wanting to wake up Kaoru. I smiled at him.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I said and pointed to our books on the desk. "They are in the folders on the bottom."

Tamaki nodded and grabbed them and handed me a cup of coffee. He ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair and kissed his head.

"I hope he get's better. Make sure he does. I'll be back in an hour with his soup." Tamaki said and I nodded. "Sensation mieux, mon amour." He whispered and with that walked out of the room and I stared down at Kaoru. Tamaki really did care for him. And I was jealous. He knew and neither of them told me what those guys did.

"Hi...karu..." Kaoru groaned in his sleep and I held him tighter trying to make sure he was warm enough. Poor guy.

"I love you Kaoru." I whispered and he clung tighter.

"Hi...karu..." A few tears ran down his cheek and he shivered. "Hi.. karu."

This started to get me worried. More tears were streaming down his face and he looked really torn up about something. I kissed his lips softly.

"Kaoru. I'm here. Why are you crying?" I asked to his unconscious state.

"Hi.. karu." He was gradually getting louder and I looked down, not really knowing what to do. He was scaring me.

"Hikaru..." I let my fingers push into his hips as I held him shaking.

"I'm here Kaoru. What's wrong?" I asked, getting really worried.

"Hikaru." More tears. He was practically sobbing. "Hikaru."

"Kaoru!" I yelled and he tossed himself to the side and dug his nails into my arm.

"Hikaru!" He sobbing. "Hikaru!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered and got up and cradled him in my arms and brought him to the limo. "We need to get to the hospital."

~** **~

"He's ok." The doctor assured stoically. "He's pretty weak from his surgery a while ago but if we play our cards right, he can make it."

"Then get in there and make sure that he doesn't even as much, _breath_ wrong!" I said after standing up. "And you _better_ play your cards right!"

"Calm down." He said emotionlessly. How could someone of asshole status be a doctor? It didn't make sense to me. "He simply has the common flu. Cold sweats, aches, pains, and high fever is normal. We will take care of him."

"You better." I muttered angrily. "I want to see him."

"Well that won't be wise since--" I gave him a very nasty glare and he sighed. "Ok. He's in that room over there. Be careful not to wake him up. I have more work to do."

I rushed to the room and Kaoru was sleeping soundlessly. I wish I could be sleeping like that.

He was cuddled up though, he must be really cold. I sighed and climbed on the bed with him and wrapped my arms around him and he held me closer. I pulled out my cell phone and called Tamaki. It took him a little while to answer but he finally did.

"Is something wrong Hikaru?" He answered with and I sighed as I stroked Kaoru's hair.

"Yes. We're in the hospital. Kaoru is doing fine but I couldn't help but worry. You know how I am with him." I sighed and heard him chuckle slightly.

"Yes, I know. I'll be there soon." He hung up. What was with Tamaki lately. I had no idea what the hell was wrong with him.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whimpered as he clutched my shirt

"Kaoru." I soothed as I kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

I could say it a million times and in his state he wouldn't reply. But it left me curious as to what he was dreaming of...

~** Kaoru's POV **~

[A/N: I hate writing dreams because I hate reading them but it's to give you information so w.e.]

~DREAM~

I couldn't feel. I don't know how to describe the pain of not feeling... Well... Pain. I wanted to feel it. At least I knew I was alive if I did. But everything was dull. The colors, the place, the people. Everything. At least that's what it seemed like to me. I couldn't see anything. It was like I was a walking zombie or something. I don't know ho to explain. I really don't.

"Hikaru." I seemed to have lost him. I couldn't find him anywhere. But I suppose the part of my heart to be worried was cut off because there wasn't a tinge of worry in my voice which scared me. Why did I sound so carefree. My mind knew I was afraid but it wouldn't project through my heart.

"Hikaru!" I called out as I walked through hallways. I couldn't tell where I was. But in the middle of each hallway on the wall was a poster with an X that said 'you are here' but all it showed was the hallway. Pretty useless if you ask me. What would the purpose be for that?

"HI-KA-RU!" I screamed angrily and finally I was led to a hallway that led to a door.

I opened it and I saw Hikaru kissing Haruhi. They were making out and he was... Having sex with her. But, something in my painfully emotionless heart told me that it wasn't a dream but a flashback. I got to watch as Hikaru kissed her all over, made her feel like she was perfect. Make her moan and I saw the way he stealthily slipped off her pants. That's when I knew that maybe there was no love in that relationship. It seemed to be built off sexual desire. Of course I could be wrong. I continued to watch, for some reason the ability to close my eyes on my own dream and to turn around weren't possible. So I saw each kiss he gave her. I saw him cup her breasts in his hands and get _aroused_ at that. It made me sick but I couldn't move. Finally, he entered her and I quickly turned my head away, feeling tears running down my cheeks.

"Hikaru." I said but he didn't pay attention to me. His attention was on Haruhi.

Haruhi.

Haruhi.

Haruhi.

It was always here wasn't it. But I didn't give up. I still tried to get you to notice me.

"Hikaru!" I yelled out but it seemed you kissed her harder and felt her up more. And moaned as she shivered at your touch. That touch was _mine_. She didn't deserve it. I couldn't bare to watch as my eyebrows began to shake and my eyes spewed tears and my body didn't want to move.

"Hikaru! Stop that!" I screamed so loud my throat burned. "PLEASE! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE _ME_ HIKARU!? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?"

He stopped. Just by him stopping I couldn't help but smile. My heart felt like it was being sewn back again. I could feel. I felt the happiness. It wasn't fake.

But then you went back to doing what you were doing.

"Haruhi..." You moaned quite loudly and drew out the word. And that's when all the efforts of putting my emotions back together were completely wasted.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwww angst. Sorry, I needed to write angst in something X3 And you're lucky it wasn't Shadow Prince... xD

Review!

I love you guys


	12. I've made up my mind

Holy SHIT did you guys think I died? lmao. Well i'm sorry about that. Let me fill you in. LOT'S OF HOMEWORK FOR NO DAMN REASON AT ALL!! UGH I hate 10th grade -_- it needs to kill itself.

Anyway... Yes. This has been planned from the beginning :D yay. lol. I'm sorry it took me like 5 months to write this... (in reality it took me about an hour... today x3) Honestly I missed getting reviews everyday of my life. It made me feel loved and worth something. haha

**Dedications:** kriskris, goddess-chan123, EmoVampireRiska, hitsu4hinaeva, purple-ducks, SuikaChan555, ashley the twisted, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, go-play-in-traffic, Jewel Flower, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Princess Pika

MAN I missed doing that :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

As the dream drifted off it seemed I went with it. I couldn't understand what it pieced together just yet since my vision was blurred by the salty tears that slowly cascaded down my skin. I didn't want to cry. Honest I didn't. It just happened. I was hurt. But part of me kept kicking myself in the ass over and over.

"He wouldn't do that." I whispered to myself. I knew he wouldn't do that. It was obvious he wouldn't. Sure he said that he liked Haruhi still but why would he go behind my back and kiss her and do... THAT to her when I'm right here? He wouldn't do that. I've known him all my life.

"Hikaru... No..." I grumbled and the flash of him and Haruhi made me cringe. "Stop. Please don't do that."

~**Hikaru's POV**~

"Hikaru.. No.. Stop. Please don't do that." Kaoru groaned in his sleep and my eyes widened and I let go of his hand. It was me that upset him? Did he pretend to love me like that? What did that mean? Did he not want what we did? Was I blind and not see it?

I bit my lip and looked away as Tamaki rushed into the room.

"Is he alright?" He asked and I nodded slowly and Tamaki walked over.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry..." Tamaki pointed out the painfully obvious and I glared.

"It's nothing Tamaki. Really." I replied and he looked at Kaoru and rubbed his cheek.

"He looks like he's in a great deal of pain." Tamaki pointed out and I sighed and nodded.

"Tamaki..." Kaoru mumbled and my eyebrow twitched. So he thought of Tamaki in a good way but didn't want me there? Whatever...

~**Kaoru's Dream State**~

I was wondering around and sighed as I fell to my knees. I felt someone rub my cheek and looked up.

"Tamaki.." I was breathless. It's the first person to really see in my dream that wasn't ignoring me.

"Yes my beautiful maiden! It's me! Great GLORIOUS Tamaki Suoh!" He said smugly and did a twirl and winked at me. "What makes you think of me so suddenly?"

"What the hell do you mean Tono-Senpai?" I asked with my eyebrow raised and Tamaki laughed whole heartedly.

"Well you must have wanted to talk to me since you thought of me and that is why I am here lovely!" He said and sat down next to me and hugged me tightly. "Now what's bothering you? Is it Hikaru?"

"What...?" I asked slowly and he helped me up.

"So it is..." He confirmed to himself. "Let's go on an adventure!" He began to pull me through the darkness with a laugh. "Having fun maiden?"

"What the hell are we supposed to be doing?" I asked and he stopped and suddenly I could see that we were in the light instead of the darkness. "Where are we?"

"Can't you understand the symbolism?" Tamaki asked softly with a smile on his face and he stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead and I looked up at him confused as to why he kissed me.

"What symbolism? What's going on?" I asked and Hikaru walked in the room. He wore red slacks, shiny red shoes, a pink undershirt and a red blazer with devil horns poking out from his hair and a tail that waved behind him. He was scowling at Tamaki. I just realized Tamaki was wearing a white tuxedo with a halo.

"I'm your light." Tamaki whispered in my ear and I shivered. "He's your dark." His eyes narrowed and Hikaru growled.

"Don't start that shit Gabriel." Hikaru snapped and walked over and tilted up my chin.

"Please Lucifer. Don't start with that." Tamaki said and I tilted my head to the side. What the fuck was going on...?

"Hello boys." A female voice purred and I turned to see Haruhi. She had her long hair pulled into a bun with a curl falling over her cheek. She had bright red lipstick and blue eye shadow with a tight fitting red dress.

"Jezebel!" They said in unison and I blinked. This voice was getting really weird...

"Haruhi." I said curtly and her lips curved up into a smirk and she strode over and pressed her body against mine. My expression was obviously surprised by the smug look on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

Ew. I quickly pulled away from her and wiped my mouth repeatedly. When I opened my eyes there they stood, but they were all in their normal attire.

"What's going on here?" I asked and they exchanged glances.

"Kaoru! You like Haruhi!?" Hikaru yelled and I looked at him with a disgusted expression.

"Hikaru! Of course I don't!" I argued and couldn't help but feel grateful that they knew the right names of each other now. "I only like you."

"Thanks." Tamaki snapped looking angry and completely out of character. "I'm so glad that all of my attempts at making you happy were complete failures."

"No Tamaki. That's not what I meant..." I tried to calm him down and he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the other two. This dream was feeling to real...

"Kaoru. I don't know what to tell you. But I'm not going to be here for you forever. I'm sorry but my mom wants me to see her in France. I'm not sure what made my grandmother agree. It was probably she found out how much I care about you and needed to hurt me in some way. But I won't be here for long. That's why I've been so sad. You're having these dreams because your sick and you're worried that Hikaru is going to leave you for Haruhi but he isn't and I can promise you this. But please my sweet maiden. Wake up." He planted a chaste kiss on my lips and his hand laid on my neck.

That's when I woke up and saw I was alone in the hospital room. But that couldn't be... Tamaki was just here a second ago.

"Tamaki?" I called out and looked around and someone walked in the room. It was Hikaru with a sour look on his face. I don't get why he looked so angry... "Hikaru."

"Kaoru." He said simply and I smiled at him.

"Please tell me you aren't Lucifer anymore." I said and he looked confused at my question but slowly shook his head and I sighed in relief and he walked over to me and looked just so sad and upset like someone just killed a puppy in front of him or something. "What's wrong--"

"Tamaki huh?" He said and swallowed hard. I don't get it. What got him so angry? Maybe... What Tamaki said in my dream was real. Maybe he WAS leaving.

"Where is he?!" I asked desperately. "Is he still here?!"

"Why?" Hikaru asked sourly and I looked at Hikaru sadly.

"I don't want him to leave me." I said and he looked at me with the most dangerous expression on and just turned around and stormed out of the room. I don't understand why he was so angry. Was it something I said? I don't know what was so bad though... I really didn't say much.

~**Hikaru's POV**~

"Tamaki, fucking Kaoru want's to see you." I snapped as I passed him in the waiting room and Tamaki walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and he looked at me sympathetically.

"What's wrong Hikaru? You look sad." He stated and I shoved him off of me.

"Shut up Tamaki." I snapped and he grabbed me roughly and pulled me into a room that was vacant.

"Hikaru. You need to stop being so snappy alright? Kaoru loves you. He's worried about me." He told me sternly and I looked up at him confused.

"Why the hell is he worried about you?" I asked and he smiled softly.

"Because I'm going to see mother for a while. I'll be gone for some time. I told him while he was asleep though. I didn't think he heard me. I guess he did. Maybe it is true that what you say to someone while they're sleeping they'll hear you." Tamaki then walked out of the room leaving me sitting on the bed to cool off. I was really angry for no reason. I know I get like that sometimes but I just didn't want to leave Kaoru. It's sort of like... If you cheat on someone you assume they're cheating on you too. But I don't feel THAT because I haven't cheated on Kaoru. It's more like if you like someone you think the person that you're in a relationship likes someone too. I don't want Kaoru to like anyone else but me. It's a selfish desire but I couldn't bare losing him.

I walked briskly to Kaoru's room but let Tamaki talk to him for a few minutes. I sat outside the door in the hallway getting strange looks from the passing nurses and doctors but I didn't care. I had to wait to make sure that everything was going well.

Suddenly, oh so suddenly Tamaki walked out of the room, more of ran. I turned to see Kaoru crying. I didn't know what to do. Chase Tamaki or comfort Kaoru.

I chose the second one and ran into the room by Kaoru's side and hugged him tightly and he shook his head and shoved me off of him. I looked at him kind of shocked and he glared

"Hikaru. What's wrong with you? Why did you look so mad at me?" He asked with a pout and I looked away embarrassed.

"Kaoru... I'm sorry. It's just... I was jealous that the first person you wanted to see was Tamaki. But I understand why..." I admitted and his look softened and he smiled at me slightly and wiped the tears in his eyes.

"Hikaru... You know I always want to see you everyday. You're always the first person I want to see." He said and grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him and hugged me tightly. "I love you Hikaru. I'm sorry."

"No Kaoru. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. It was a douche bag move of mine to make." I said and kissed his forehead and he blushed and sneezed.

"It's ok. Now we need to say goodbye to Tamaki tomorrow." Kaoru coughed. "He'll be gone for a while he said."

"I know..." I sighed and looked away. I know how much Tamaki meant to Kaoru. And I know without Tamaki Kaoru is going to be pretty upset and I don't have anything to do about that. I could try to make Kaoru happy but without Tamaki here it won't be his usual glowing happiness. He gets so giddy when we're around him. Like a kid at Christmas. Especially a Hitachiin kid. We get whatever we want. No matter what. "I love you Kaoru. And don't worry. Tamaki will be back. I promise. Ok?" I assured and he nodded and sniffled and rubbed his eyes again.

"Can we go home?" He asked softly and I smiled and nodded.

~** **~

"Tamaki. Are you sure you want to do this?" Yuzuru asked and Tamaki was sitting on his bed and looked up at his father sadly.

"Haruhi was kicked out of the host club. Kaoru got sick so we kept losing our guests. There's no more host club. And I don't want to stay and confused Kaoru any further. I know what he wants and if I stay here he's going to get confused about it. I need to go father." Tamaki spoke softly and Yuzuru sighed and turned his head.

"I suppose there's no changing your mind huh?" Tamaki shook his head and grabbed one of his several bags.

"I'll visit." Tamaki walked over and kissed his father on both cheeks. A French custom. "I love you father. Goodbye." Tamaki walked out of the room sighing.

_I wonder how one week everything is going perfectly then the next everything goes tumbling down. How if Hikaru didn't woo over Haruhi then he would've seen Kaoru and Kaoru would've got treatment earlier. Haruhi wouldn't be a bitch, Kyoya wouldn't be torn up over me and I wouldn't have fallen in love with Kaoru along the way. This is the only surefire thing that will prove I won't get in the way of Kaoru and Hikaru's relationship. I'm so sorry Kaoru. I've made up my mind._

* * *

*coughs* so uhh can someone say angst? lol Review if you're happy that I updated :)


	13. Webcam

Well yeah. I'm bored and everyone knows that means I have to update my stories (in a freakishly anal way lol.) I wanted to write My Hiro but I had to get this out of the way first lol. I'm thinking of writing another story but I don't know if it should be Yugioh or Yu Yu Hakusho. lol. So if you have any ideas you should leave them in a review :) But I don't want to have Yugi or Tristan if its yugioh. And DUH yaoi. Ew girls lmao. XD

**Dedications: Tori Sohma, Rockergirl0709, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, JessiKa xoxo, Jewel Flower, Lane Render, EvilMonkeyGenius, go-play-in-traffic**

Thanks for reviewing you guys. I love you :3

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Tamaki sat down at the airport. He hadn't told Kyoya he'd be leaving. Kyoya would probably freak out. But the main reason was if he saw one more person cry because of his leaving he probably couldn't leave. But he needed to. He really wanted to go. Even though it broke his heart to leave Kaoru. It was just better that he did leave. Then he wouldn't jeopardize the already rocky relationship the twins had.

His legs were crossed and he was sitting in the waiting area reading a newspaper. Well not really, he held it opened but really made no effort to actually read it so just sat there dazing into the paper with complete confusion.

"Aishiteru Kaoru." He whispered and placed the newspaper down once he heard his flight name called. He slipped his hand in his pocket and began to stride down the long hallway. Every step made his heart hammer even more. He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay.

The second he got to the area where he handed the worker his ticket he paused and turned his head. He thought he saw Kaoru but everything began to look like Kaoru.

He sighed and handed the woman his ticket and continued down another hallway that reached to the airplane.

"Au revoir mon amour." Tamaki said softly as he sat down at his seat which was the window seat. His favorite. "I hope you know I love you." He whispered as he looked at his phone, his background was Kaoru. "And that's why I need to forget."

He held the phone to his chest pressing hard trying not to let any tears slip out but by the time the plane began to move he couldn't hold back any tears.

~** Hikaru's POV **~

I dashed into the airport and looked around. I told Kaoru I'd try my hardest to get Tamaki back but that wasn't exactly good considering how huge this airport was. I wasn't even sure if I'd find him in time.

I looked everywhere but no sign of Tamaki. That's when they called the flight to France was at gate 5. Well I guess you know where I ran to. Which wasn't very cool because it happened to be on the OTHER SIDE of where I was. I thought I saw Tamaki at one point but I blinked and he was gone. Finding gate 5 was harder than expected and by the time I found it...

"Sorry, the flight has already taken off."

Those words hit me like a hammer. Tamaki was really gone wasn't he?

~** **~

The next few days were really slow. Kaoru was really depressed and I didn't blame him. Right now he was on his laptop just roaming through pictures. I was sitting next to him stoically while leaning my head against his shoulder.

Something popped up though. It was a video invitation on AIM. Kaoru looked at me and I shrugged so he clicked yes. We exchanged glances and a screen popped up. Our laptops had built in webcams so in the corner we saw a small viewing screen of what was us. Then Kaoru broke into a grin.

"Bonjour mon amis." Tamaki said softly smiling at us.

"Tono-Senpai!! Where are you!?" Kaoru asked excitedly and Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm... In France." He said slowly and Kaoru's shoulders slumped.

"Tono-Senpai. Why did you leave?" Kaoru asked now completely depressed again.

"Mon amour... I love you two. And I don't want to get in the way. I'm sorry but I'm happy here. I live with my mother and she's teaching me all sorts of things about being a commoner that I didn't know about." Tamaki gave us his dazzling smile.

"You always did like commoner things..." Kaoru drifted off and I couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with that smile.

"Tamaki-sensei." I spoke and he looked to me and his eyes told me something. I didn't know what it was but I knew Tamaki was a brilliant actor.

"Hm? Oui Hikaru?" But by that bit I knew everything I needed to know and smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing." I said and he laughed softly.

"Well I have to do some work around the house so I'll see about talking to you guys soon, ok?" Tamaki promised and Kaoru looked really happy about that. Thank god. He was always so depressed.

"Alright. Bye Tono-Senpai!" Kaoru smiled and Tamaki smiled back.

"Au revoir mon amour. Au revoir Hikaru!" He waved to both of us and the webcam was shut off and Kaoru closed the computer and turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"He's sad."

~** With Tamaki **~

Tamaki curled up on his bed and clutched a picture frame. The second he got off the webcam he couldn't help by cry. He was sobbing and mumbling incoherent words. He shook his head and his hair got in the way of his eyes, stabbing him a bit with the tips of his hair.

"K-K-Kaoru." His lower lip was shaking and he shook his head.

_I have to be strong for Kaoru. Pull yourself together Tamaki!!_

Tamaki laid on his bed limp. He stared at his wall which was oddly dark and just let his tears run down his face blindly not caring about anything. He couldn't believe how big of a baby he was acting like but he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. His body wouldn't stop shaking for some reason and the tears seemed to just pour out.

"Stop it Tamaki." He hissed to himself. "Why are you being such a baby?"

Tamaki shook his head and pulled himself off his bed and snuck into the bathroom where he took one of the longest showers of his life.

He just stood there and looked dully in front of him at the shampoo bottles but without LOOKING at them. He seemed to be mentally looking at something else. His wet hair sent droplets of warm water running down his cheek and body as he stood in the way of the spray of the shower.

Finally snapping out of a daze her rubbed his eyes for a minute and sighed.

"Oi Kaoru. What you do to me..." He sighed and turned off the shower.

~** With Hikaru **~

I sat on my bed tapping my chin. Yes I was sitting in MY room. Kaoru was in his. It's not that I didn't want to be near him, I just needed to think.

How to get Tamaki back? I knew Kaoru could see the hurt look in his eyes. Tamaki is rather easy to read. And when you were close to him like Kaoru I bet that broke his heart.

"Damn it Tamaki." I cursed and angrily plopped down on the bed beneath me and let out an exasperated sigh. "Why the hell do you have to make everything so god damned complicated Tamaki?"

Mom walked in the room. Odd I haven't seen her in a while. She sat down on the edge of my bed and eyed me.

"Hikaru. Why are you in here?" She asked and I went to answer but she added onto her sentence. "Didn't you want it painted?"

"Yeah." I mumbled and looked away with a sigh. "Mom. I don't know what to do. Tamaki left and now Kaoru is depressed and no one is happy and it's just horrible. I tried for days to cheer him up but it isn't working. And now I have Kyoya constantly calling me asking if I've heard from Tamaki but I honestly don't care to answer him. We talked to him on webcam today and he told us he was fine but I could just TELL that he was upset and I'm so freaking frustrated I don't know what to DO!" I cried out and looked at mom who had small amused smile.

"Honey. You're going to half to calm down. First of all, it's sad that Tamaki left you guys, I know that he was a really close friend to Kaoru and you. Secondly, I'm sure he had a good reason and he might even come back or visit. But go do what you do best and cause trouble with your brother. He must be lonely right now." She kissed my cheek and walked out of the room and I sighed and pulled myself up and walked down the hall.

"Kaoru." I said kind of bored and opened the door. Kaoru was laid sprawled out snoring cutely and I smiled and closed the door behind me and walked over and sat next to him.

I stroked his hair. It was getting so long. But we had a knack for getting our hair cut every 3 weeks. It grew fast.

"I love you baby brother." I whispered and laid down next to him and he recoiled and snuggled up to my chest like he knew I was there. I kissed his forehead tenderly. "You're so cute." I smiled at him.

"Unn... Hikaru..." He whined in a raspy voice and I cupped his cheek and he looked up at me.

"Yes Kaoru? Do you need anything?" I asked and he smiled softly.

"Do you think... You could go to the commoners market and get me cream of broccoli soup?" He asked sweetly and I tried my best not to look at him sympathetically. I knew that he missed Tamaki and that cream of broccoli was Tamaki's thing. But if it got Kaoru in a happy mood then I'd do it.

"Of course." I smiled and kissed his cheek and got up.

"Thank you." He said softly and I nodded and walked out of the room and jogged down the stairs.

~** **~

I walked along the aisles of the supermarket trying to scan for the soup I needed. It was kind of simple because I've been to one of these things before with Haruhi and the rest of us with the host club.

I let out a sigh. The host club. I missed it. I must admit with as much resent as I did to try not to go to the host club I miss the hell out of that place. It was nice to dress up and such.

Turning my head my eyes widened and my pupils dilated.

"Hey Hikaru. Fancy meeting you here." Haruhi smiled and I felt like running out of this supermarket and never coming here again. How stupid could I be?! There's tons of supermarkets why did I go to the one that I went with HARUHI to?

"Hey Haruhi." I greeted and continued to look on the shelves.

"Looking for something in particular?" She asked and I wanted to not tell her and say I was fine but I'd honestly appreciate the help..

"Cream of Broccoli." I said quietly and she began walking. I looked at the area she walked to and slowly followed her but by the time I almost got to the aisle she walked down she was already next to me holding the can with a cute smile.

"This?" She asked and I looked at the picture. Yeah that would be the soup Tamaki made.

"Yeah. Thank you Haruhi." I said and she nodded simply.

"Yup yup." She glanced down at her watch. "Ah shoot. Sorry Hikaru. I have to hurry and make dinner for my dad! Haha see you at school ok?!" She called out as she dashed to the front of the store.

This day was horrible. As I stood there with a stained red face. This day could not get any worse...

I paid for the stupid can of soup and walked out of the store to see 3 guys standing there. They looked awfully familiar...

"It's one of the fag Hitachiin twins." The head one said and my heart stopped.

No not them. This day just DID get worse.

"I have to go..." I said simply while pointing to the opposite direction in which they were standing.

"No. Stay a while." One grinned while wrapping his arm around my neck, breathing heavily on it. "We will ENJOY your company. Right?" He turned to his goons and they started a raucous laughter. Not. Good.

* * *

UH HO! lol. What will happen? I wonder... So anyway.

Remember Yugioh or Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. Leave a pairing in your review and I'll see what I can do :) Thanks guys ^^


	14. Back in Business

Holy crap. It's been forever. But I have to hurry up and post this because I have to get to class!

**Dedications: igee, GoPlayInTrafficxox, cupcake, Lollypop-Otakuu, IMAxENIGMAx, Redmoon1997m carrot341, NekaneDragomire, WateryCordial, hell girl, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Chetanlaiho, jump-to-the-moon, Vyktorya, Riiiight..., haruhana-yukiko0, uhmeeleeuh, nomnom, RokerGirl0709, Alexilaihorox, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, Kazey, theBlackcat96, Haya Cho, Jewel Flower, go-play-in-traffic, Lane Render, Free Beloved Army**

* * *

Kaoru laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. For some reason he had a very strong feeling that something was just not right.

His eyebrows knitted together and he sat up and grabbed his cell phone. He called Hikaru. No answer.

"Okay…" Kaoru's breathing hitched and his heart raced. He looked through his contacts and called Honey. Honey answered on the third ring.

"Hello? Kao-chan?" He said into the receiver.

"Honey-Senpai. Something doesn't feel right and Hikaru didn't answer his phone.." Kaoru trailed off.

"Where did he go?" Honey asked with determination underlining his tone.

"He went to get me soup at a commoner supermarket. I think it's the one Haruhi brought us that one time. Do you think you can check there for me? I don't think I could make it there, and if I do and something is wrong, I won't be much use by myself… Actually, meet me there, okay? I could just be paranoid." Kaoru sighed.

"That's okay Kao-chan. Me and Mori will be there as soon as we can. I don't like the way this is sounding…" Honey admitted and Kaoru couldn't help but nod even though Honey couldn't see him.

…

"What the hell is your problem with me anyway?" Hikaru spat to the trio. "All you do is cause trouble for me and Kaoru and I honestly have no damn clue why you do!" His temper flared. He was no longer feeling venerable. He was livid. "All I did was flip shit because you guys made fun of my brother because he has cancer! What the _hell_ is wrong with you guys?"

Hikaru was answered with a fist hitting his cheek, making him stumble to the floor.

_No._ He thought. _I am not letting them get away with this anymore._

Hikaru jumped up and shoved the one who punched him to the ground. He felt a stinging pain in his cheek but held his ground.

"How cute." They responded sarcastically and the leader shoved him against a wall, making Hikaru very lightheaded indeed. He still pushed himself back and swung his fist, hitting the leader in the neck.

"You little shit." Hikaru's head was slammed against the wall again. He felt even worse and had a very horrible headache. His head was throbbing but he lifted up his legs and kicked them wildly, trying to keep them away from him for as long as he could.

"Hikaru!" Hearing his name sped up his heart rate even more and he turned his head and saw Haruhi. A second later he was met with a fist to his temple and collapsed, seeing black.

…

Tamaki stalked around his house. It was much smaller than the one he had in Japan. For some reason it didn't feel much like home, either.

He walked outside and decided he needed to clear his mind and keeping himself locked up in a room for so long wasn't going to help him much at all.

"God damn it…" Tamaki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, distressed. He hated it in France. He had a feeling he would until he had Kaoru by his side.

Kaoru…

Kaoru wasn't even his, was he? Then why was he still heavily insistent on making them be together?

Kaoru belonged to Hikaru. Tamaki was just Kaoru's best friend. That's all. The one who was with him no matter what.

Fuck!

Tamaki stomped his foot as he walked. He bit his thumb. Why did he love Kaoru so much more than he was supposed to?

"Bonjour." Tamaki looked up. "You look rather distressed."

"Yeah…" Tamaki scratched his head. "I'm not normally like this… Hi, I'm Tamaki." Tamaki stuck out his hand.

"My name is Katsu." The man introduced and Tamaki's heart stopped.

…

"Hey, did you find him?" Kaoru asked Honey and Honey shook his head. They continued walking around the building and noticed the notorious three standing around Hikaru and Haruhi seemed to be talking to them. Kaoru or Honey couldn't make out what they were saying but at that point, Kaoru didn't care. He ran towards his brother and felt his face and made sure there wasn't blood anywhere.

"Get out of here." Honey said, dangerously low as he walked towards the twins, daring the bullies to even think about harming his friend.

"We were here first." The leader teased and Honey scowled. "Alright alright. We'll humor you…" He chuckled and nudged his crew to go with him. Honey's glare transferred to Haruhi.

"Why are you here?" He spat and she shifted on her feet.

"I saw that they were hurting Hikaru and I ran over and stopped them from hurting him any further." She defended and Honey narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down and decided to ignore her. Something didn't sit well with that so he chose to not pay her any mind. He walked over to Kaoru.

"Is he going to be okay?" Honey asked softly and Mori ran over. He had apparently been looking for them for a while.

"He's not bleeding that much, just a few cuts is all." Kaoru noted. "We should take him to the hospital, just in case he has a concussion."

"That would probably be for the best." Mori agreed.

…

"Hey. You alright?" Kaoru asked softly when he noticed Hikaru opened his eyes with a groan.

"Mmm… yeah." His voice was raspy and tired sounding. Kaoru smiled and kissed Hikaru's forehead. "M'tired." He closed his eyes and Kaoru stopped him.

"Please, Hikaru. Stay awake for a while. We need to make sure you don't have a concussion." Kaoru begged and Hikaru sighed and nodded, forcing his eyes opened, making Kaoru giggle.

"Wha' happen?" He asked and tried to push himself up, but winced in pain and laid back down.

"Those jerks were messing with you again. Don't worry. Honey took care of them after we got to the hospital. They shouldn't bother you again. If they do, they are really REALLY stupid." Kaoru grinned and Hikaru chuckled.

"I thought they were already." He said with a soft smile. "I love you Kaoru." Hikaru's voice switched to kind of amused to desperate in a few seconds flat.

"I love you too, Hikaru." Kaoru said, with a smile but sounding kind of confused at the pure randomness of it.

"Good. Don't forget I love you. Ever." His hand cupped Kaoru's cheek. "You're pretty much my other half." He gave Kaoru a cheeky grin.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.

"Something about a divided zygote or something… Either way, I'm pretty sure there was one and then it split so, pretty literally we are each other's halfs." He commented simply and Kaoru smiled.

"I guess they knocked some sense into you. You seem rather level-headed. That isn't what I'm used to." Kaoru teased and Hikaru sighed.

"Hey, I had three guys attack me and slam my head into a wall… If that didn't knock at least SOME sense into me, I have no idea what would." He said with an amused smile.

"Shush you. You talk too much." Kaoru smiled and Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"First you baby me, then you beat me. I don't know what to say about this. I think this is domestic abuse." Hikaru declared and Kaoru rolled his eyes at his twin.

"You really do talk too much." He said with a laugh.

"And you really do still love me." Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Kaoru who nodded and ruffled the bit of hair Hikaru had.

"Ouch! My head is soar.." Hikaru whined and Kaoru lightly kissed the top of his head.

"There. I kissed it and made it better."

…

"Katsu?" Tamaki's voice cracked. It seemed that no matter where he went, he couldn't get over Kaoru.

"Is something wrong?" Katsu asked and Tamaki vigorously shook his head no. "Bon! Would you like to go somewhere to eat? You look like you haven't eaten a solid meal in a few days at least."

"Are you sure? We haven't exactly known each other for very long." Tamaki said with a chuckle and Katsu shrugged.

"Well then, we better get going on learning about each other than." He countered and Tamaki smiled and nodded.

At least it was SOMETHING to get his mind of Kaoru.

…

"Haruhi." Kyoya hissed lowly. "What are you doing?"

"I am not doing anything Kyoya." Haruhi said simply and raised her eyebrow. "What makes you guys so cautious of me?"

"I don't trust you, Haruhi." He said with a clenched jaw. Haruhi smiled at him and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, where did Tamaki-Senpai go?" She asked and Kyoya's expression faltered and he slouched a bit and glared.

"What's it to you?" Haruhi shrugged and spun around on her heels. She cocked her head to the side and shrugged at him.

"Well don't you think your main concern is why he left _you_ and not what I'm doing which is clearly _nothing_." She added and began walking away. "Goodbye Kyoya."

Kyoya stood there, momentarily stunned. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. But he stood there with a clenched jaw, stiff as a board. He exhaled; he hadn't even noticed he was holding his breath. He let his mind clear for a minute and ran his fingers through his hair. Haruhi was slightly right. He didn't have a definite answer as to why he didn't trust her. He could just tell something was off. But right now he needed to focus on Tamaki and why the hell he left.

…

"I hope we never have to make another trip to the damn doctors ever again." Kaoru grumbled indigently. "When I start learning everyone by name is when we should cut off our ties there. It's getting thoroughly annoying."

"You're telling me." Hikaru agreed and held ice to his head with a hiss. "My head is killing me. Kaoruuu." He whined and Kaoru turned to him with a smile. "Make it better."

"Take your medicine." Kaoru chuckled and handed him the bottle. Hikaru pursed his lips and took the bottle reluctantly.

"Fine. But just so you know that you crushed my dreams, that is NOT the type of making me feel better that I was referring to." Hikaru said with a sigh and Kaoru sighed and laid on the bed.

"Shut up and take your medicine." He demanded half-heartedly and Hikaru rolled his eyes and agreed. The sooner he was better, the sooner Kaoru would love him.


End file.
